Bye Bye Princess
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Comment se reconvertit une ex-princesse ? L'amitié entre deux êtres peut-elle survivre au refus d'avouer ses sentiments ? Comment tuer un crabe mutant ? Une histoire d'amour et d'amitié. yaoi


**Bla-bla d'explication** : Cette fic à été écrite pour un échange au sein de la communauté LiveJournal "obscur échange" (uine communauté spécialisée sur les fandoms orphelins).

**Dédiée à **: Babel 121

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, tous sont nés du cerveau et de la main géniale de Mikiyo Tsuda aussi connue sous le pseudonyme Taishi Zaou. Louée soit-elle pour toutes les heures de bonheur qu'elle m'a offertes.

**Prompt** : "Princess Princess : Tôru x Yûjiro : Comment ils se rapprochent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, le passage de l'amitié à l'amour, avec pourquoi pas un peu de jalousie pour pimenter le tout."

**Note** : À la base ce devait être une petite histoire courte... mouais, à croire que je ne suis pas très douée. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe qui parsèment sans doute ce texte, mon innocente bêta-lectrice à la main blanche est surbookée.

xxx

Bye bye princesse

xxx

Sa main lui faisait mal. Sa mâchoire l'élançait douloureusement. Les projecteurs l'aveuglaient, créant des points lumineux qui dansaient dans son champ de vision. Mais les cris et les ovations ne s'arrêtaient pas, il parvenait même à entendre de longs sanglots qui montaient du public. Des fleurs volaient pour atterrir sur scène, la sueur dégoulinait le long de son dos et il sentait ses cheveux se mouiller sous sa lourde perruque. Tout son être moulu, fourbu et courbaturé n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se carapater d'ici en vitesse et se mettre tout nu avant de se jeter sous une bonne douche bien fraîche. Mais il resta là, souriant comme un Bouddha, digne comme une reine, doux comme une princesse, saluant ses fans pour la dernière fois, se demandant si le club photo vendrait d'autres clichés après la soirée de ce soir...

La voix amplifiée du président Arisada retentit dans tout le gymnase :

"Et ainsi se clôt cette cérémonie commémorative. Puisse la douce image de nos princesses vous accompagner pendant ces vacances."

La lumière des projecteurs s'éteignit lentement presque à regret tandis que des gémissements de protestation s'élevaient de la foule rassemblée dans le gymnase. Son bras lourd, presque gourd tomba sans grâce et pendit mollement à ses côtés. Il avait encore des flashs de couleur dans les yeux et dans l'obscurité de la salle il ne distinguait plus rien. Il essaya de faire un pas mais le monde sembla tanguer dangereusement. Déglutissant face à l'effort incommensurable que lui demandait le simple fait de maintenir son équilibre il respira profondément espérant tirer des forces de l'air raréfié en oxygène et plein de l'odeur lourde de centaines de garçons excités massés en un seul endroit fermé. La tête lui tournait, sans doute pour être en harmonie avec le globe terrestre qui ondulait sous ses pieds. Ses bras de plus en plus lourds semblaient le tirer vers le sol, ou peut-être tiraient-ils le sol vers lui. Il n'entendait plus rien et une sorte de froid commençait à descendre sur son visage le faisant frissonner. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était sûrement sur le point de tourner de l'oeil, juste le genre de réaction physique à la mords-moi le noeud dont il avait besoin maintenant, surtout dans ce costume. Mais se mettre en colère ne semblait pas calmer le monde qui se rebellait autour de lui et le froid envoyait des petits hameçons de glace jusque dans ses os.

Une main se saisit de la sienne et le monde sembla retrouver sa fermeté le temps qu'on le traîne hors de la scène et l'asseye de force sur une chaise lui mettant une barre de céréales chocolatées dans la main.

Tôru leva les yeux pour les poser sur le visage courroucé de son camarade et meilleur ami.

"Imbécile. Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas assez mangé ce midi, tout ça pour essayer d'économiser tes derniers tickets de cantine ! Bon, sang, tu te rends compte l'émeute que ç'aurait été si la lumière s'était rallumée sur ton corps de princesse évanouie. Mais qui m'a flanqué d'un abruti pareil !"

Yûjiro fulminait, marchant à longues enjambées furieuses devant le corps à demi léthargique de son colocataire.

"Et puis donne-moi ça !" ordonna-t-il en lui arrachant des mains la barre énergétique avec l'emballage duquel il se battait pitoyablement. D'un coup sec il déchira la feuille de plastique et fourra la nourriture dans la bouche de Tôru. "Mâche-moi ça sinon c'est moi qui le fait."

Persuadé, à juste titre que Shihôdani était capable de le mâcher pour lui avant de lui donner la becquée, Kôno s'empressa d'obéir. La barre était dure et avait un goût de caoutchouc mais avoir quelque chose dans la bouche lui faisait du bien. Et quand Akira arriva avec un soda il sentit son taux de sucre retrouver un niveau satisfaisant et permit à son corps las de s'installer confortablement sur son siège, étendant ses jambes aux bas blancs sans aucune élégance. Yûjiro avait cessé de tourner en rond, son visage avait repris une expression plus sereine.

Le brouhaha venant du gymnase diminuait. Une sorte de calme mâtiné d'un soupçon de tristesse semblait s'emparer des trois amis.

"Alors..."

"Eh bien..."

Les deux princesses avaient parlé en même temps. Ça les fit naturellement sourire, mais aucune ne reprit la parole, c'était comme s'ils voulaient prolonger, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ce moment.

"C'est fini !"

L'exclamation s'accompagna d'un bruit de pas bondissant et joyeux et Mikoto déboula près d'eux, des étoiles plein les yeux, le visage à peine débarbouillé, les cheveux encore humides de sueur, mais portant des vêtement de garçon et ayant semé sur son chemin tous ses accessoires de princesse.

"C'est fini !"

Jamais encore les deux princesses de l'Est ne l'avaient vu aussi gai et rayonnant, même quand il parlait de sa petite amie son visage ne s'éclairait pas d'un tel contentement. Il finit sa course d'une petite pirouette sur lui-même.

"C'est fini !" clama-t-il en se penchant vers ses deux compagnons d'infortune et de travestissement qu'il régala de ce sourire épanoui qu'il avait toujours refusé à ses admirateurs.

"Mikoto, tu as du rouge à lèvres tout autour de la bouche, on a l'impression que tu t'es fait bisouillé par une armée de carpes."

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la provocation presque habituelle du blond. Il se contenta d'inspirer avec délices.

"Je m'en fiche. Ça y est, c'est fini ! Plus jamais de robes, plus jamais de perruques, plus jamais de maquillage, plus jamais d'épilation, plus jamais de spectacles. C'est fini ! On est libres !"

Tôru leva les yeux au ciel. Mais malgré les exagérations évidentes, Mikoto avait raison. S'en était fini de la vie de princesse et quelque part il avait l'impression de sentir un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée que cette page de sa vie allait être tournée.

xxx

Il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas envie de lire. Il n'y avait rien à la télé. Il avait fini tous les jeux qu'il avait en retard et aucune nouveauté ne le tentait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours et il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Il se sentait un peu déprimé. A la limite il aurait aimé qu'il pleuve, comme ça il aurait eu une bonne raison d'être coincé à la maison à rien faire. Mais derrière la fenêtre le soleil le narguait d'un éclat presque miraculeux pour un début de printemps. Bien sûr il aurait pu aller faire les magasins ou encore aller dans une salle d'arcade, chercher une petite amie. Mais une sorte de pressentiment lui suggérait d'éviter de se promener seul. Parfois en pleine rue il sentait comme des regards étranges posés sur lui. Et puis il y avait ces maudits bigleux qui le prenaient toujours pour une fille... Bref une raison de plus de rester calfeutré chez lui à ruminer... rien du tout. Il n'avait même pas de raison d'être déprimé. D'ailleurs il était sûr qu'aujourd'hui même ce sale petit traître de Mikoto était en train de sortir avec sa petite amie. Et cette seule pensée suffisait à le rendre fou de colère. Pourquoi est-ce que Mikoto avait une petite amie et pas lui ? C'était injuste. Et puis la tête énamourée de Mikoto quand il parlait d'elle, c'était juste ridicule !

Il soupira et décroisa les jambes tout en continuant de regarder le plafond.

C'était la première année où il avait envie que les vacances se terminent vite. Bien sûr, au moins cette fois-ci il n'avait pas à craindre les crises de Sayaka. Cette année sa petite soeur ne l'avait pas collé, elle passait ses journées dehors avec ses copines à faire les magasins et parler de mecs. Et quand elle lui dirigeait la parole c'était pour lui demander des nouvelles de Yûjiro en pouffant derrière ses mains comme un hamster. Comportement normal pour une vraie petite soeur quoi. Enfin c'était sans compter sur les magasines bizarres qu'elle laissait traîner un peu partout dans la maison : _Être x Garçons_, _Juin_, _Coup de vent_... Il avait eu le malheur d'en feuilleter un qui traînait sur la table basse et avait failli ne jamais s'en remettre. Il avait aussi été sur le point de sortir casser la gueule à Shihodani pour avoir mis des idées pareilles dans la tête de sa soeur.

Il n'avait pas envie d'appeler Yûjiro. Enfin non, ce n'était pas ça. Bien sûr qu'il voulait voir son meilleur ami, avec qui d'autre pourrait-il sortir s'amuser ? Mais Yû était en famille, et il avait sans doute besoin d'être tranquille avec son petit frère et son beau-père, il avait besoin de temps pour forger des liens avec le petit. C'était égoïste de vouloir se l'accaparer alors qu'il avait sa compagnie tout le reste de l'année.

Se tournant sur le côté il éloigna le blond de ses pensées. Akira était surbooké, toute sa fratrie semblait décidée à ne pas le laisser à qui que ce soit d'autre pendant les vacances, surtout Sakamoto-sama qui avait répondu assez sèchement au téléphone quand il avait appelé pour prendre des nouvelles.

Il fixa son sac à dos qui traînait sur le tatami à côté de lui. Sa plaquette de purikura était tombée juste à portée de main. Il regarda d'un oeil indifférent les visages de toutes ces personnes se bousculant dans la petite cabine. Puisqu'il ne pouvait voir ni Akira, ni Yûjiro, ni même ce petit félon de Mikoto il avait essayé de se faire une sortie avec ses amis du collège. On disait toujours que se retrouver avec de vieux amis est une des meilleures choses de la vie. Mais la journée ne s'était pas du tout passée comme prévu. Que ce soit au niveau des filles qui lui avait battu froid pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas compris, des garçons dont il avait du mal à suivre la conversation, des blagues qu'ils partageaient et qu'il ne comprenait pas puisqu'il n'était plus dans leur établissement. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas pu parler de grand chose à propos de son lycée, entrer dans les détails l'aurait obligé à parler du système de Princesses, une chose qu'il préférait occulter. Et la journée avait continué à sombrer dans le drame quand ils avaient croisé son ex-petite amie, celle-là même que Sayaka avait blessé dans un accès de jalousie incontrôlée. La fille s'était enfuie en pleurant et il était resté seul avec le nouveau petit ami furieux et exigeant des explications...

Une super journée pour de super vacances.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de sa tante s'éleva dans la maison :

"Je suis rentrée ! Tôru, descends, j'ai une surprise pour toi !"

Le jeune homme descendit l'escalier en s'étirant. Cela devait bien faire des années que sa tante ne lui avait pas ramené de surprises en rentrant des courses, à croire qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit de retour à la maison.

"Tiens, range les gâteaux dans le placard."

Comme toujours, Tôru obéit à sa mère adoptive, l'aidant à mettre les courses à leur place, enlevant les emballages autour des yaourts, rangeant les légumes dans le bac et passant un coup d'éponge sur la table avant de demander :

"Voulez-vous du thé, mère ?"

Midori sourit à son fils adoptif. Quelle joie de l'avoir de retour à la maison, si serviable, et puis si beau, avec son visage fin de jeune fille, ses longs cils, ses belles mains blanches ! Ah, quel bonheur d'être la maman d'une beauté pareille et de pouvoir se vanter devant toutes les commères du quartier !

"Je veux bien Tôru."

Il la servit avec toute la grâce d'un jeune prince et elle dut se retenir de ne pas le serrer très fort sur son coeur en soupirant devant tant d'élégance. Mais heureusement pour lui elle se reprit et sortit deux morceaux de papier de son sac à main.

"Aujourd'hui il y avait une tombola dans la rue commerçante et j'ai gagné ça."

Elle poussa les tickets vers lui.

"Ce sont deux tickets pour un parc d'attraction. Je me suis dit que tu pouvais peut-être en profiter pour y aller avec ta petite amie."

Tôru regardait les billets, l'air surpris.

"Mais, et Sayaka ?"

Sa mère repoussa l'idée d'un coup de main.

"Bah, elle a sûrement quelque chose de prévu avec ses amies, et puis tu as bien mérité du bon temps avec une jolie fille et loin de ta petite soeur."

Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil entendu, persuadée que son merveilleux rejeton ne pouvait qu'attirer des ribambelles de femelles qui en avaient après son corps.

Mais en fait, il n'y avait pas de femelles en chaleur, pas de petites amies, et il ne côtoyait aucune personne de sexe féminin à part sa mère et sa soeur. Dépité, les épaules basses, il faillit rendre les billets à sa mère adoptive quand lui vint une idée lumineuse. Plutôt que de rester enfermé à se morfondre pourquoi ne profiterait-il pas de ces billets pour organiser une journée entre hommes. Ils pourraient faire des attractions renversantes, se goinfrer de nourriture, refaire plusieurs fois le même manège et s'habiller sans chichis. Bref que des choses que les manuels de drague déconseillaient lors des rendez-vous amoureux. Une journée amusante quoi.

xxx

Tôru était en retard. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa soeur pouvait mettre autant de temps à se coiffer ! Et dire qu'il s'était moqué de Yûjiro ! Il avait dû se préparer en quatrième vitesse et même en courant il savait qu'il serait en retard à la gare. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le faire bien sûr.

Yûjiro jeta à peine un regard dédaigneux sur lui alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, les cheveux en bataille et le visage couvert de sueur.

"Akira vient d'appeler. Il s'est réveillé à Hokaido ; de toute évidences Sakamoto-sama l'a kidnappé pour qu'il ne vienne pas avec nous."

Tôru releva la tête en grimaçant, il était encore plié en deux par l'effort.

"Bon ben alors il n'y a que nous. Mikoto a préféré aller à Hawaï avec sa soeur et sa copine, ce sale traître."

"Il nous le paiera à la rentrée !" déclara Yûjiro avec calme et un sourire à faire peur à un tigre. "En tout cas il faut qu'on y aille, sinon il n'y aura plus de trains avant une bonne heure."

xxx

La journée s'écoula dans un grand éclat de rire. Ils coururent d'attraction en attraction, se permirent de manger comme quatre, firent des photos stupides à coller sur les affaires de Mikoto à la rentrée, achetèrent un affreux porte-clef rose qu'ils forceraient Akira à mettre sur sa sacoche, prirent le temps de monter sur un petit train pour enfant et furent pris d'un fou rire en se retrouvant coincés au milieu d'un toboggan trop petit pour eux.

Ils étaient assis à une table, savourant tranquillement une crêpe bien chaude contre leurs doigts rafraîchis par le petit vent qui soufflait sur l'esplanade dégagée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

Tôru mordit avec plaisir dans sa crêpe. Il s'était montré faible, il aurait dû économiser l'argent de poche qu'il avait gagné avec les photos de princesses, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait refaire des séances de pose dans un avenir prochain, et même si le Conseil des élèves lui avait dit qu'ils avaient réimprimé les dernières il doutait que ça lui suffirait pour toute l'année prochaine...

Tôru fut tiré de ses considérations pécuniaires par la voix de Yûjiro.

"Elle est à quoi ta crêpe ?"

Le blond regardait son dessert avec une concupiscence non dissimulée.

"A la pâte de haricots rouges, pourquoi ?"

"Je veux goûter."

Et Yû de se pencher par-delà la table pour tendre la bouche vers la crêpe.

"Eh, regarde, elles sont plutôt mignonnes, non ?"

La bouche de Yûjiro se referma sur du vide tandis que Tôru tendait sa crêpe vers la gauche pour désigner la table voisine.

"Mon morceau de crêpe !" protesta la princesse indignée.

"D'accord, d'accord, tiens mords dedans !" consentit le brun en soupirant.

Le blond arracha un gros morceau du dessert sous les cris outrés de son camarade et se mit à observer attentivement les jeunes filles qui bavardaient, courageusement assises autour d'un cornet de glace.

"Chiharu-chan, est-ce que je pourrais goûter à ta glace, j'avais aussi envie de melon, mais j'hésitais."

La petite blonde battit des cils, intimidée par sa demande égoïste et impolie. Mais sa camarade se contenta de lui sourire et tendit sa glace.

"Bien sûr, Miho."

Miho se leva à moitié de son siège, se penchant au-dessus de la table, sa jeune poitrine ronde clairement visible, ses fesses presque indécemment relevées à cause de la position. Sa petite langue rose remonta le long de la boule de melon avant de réintégrer sa bouche aux lèvres roses.

Tôru déglutit difficilement.

"Miho, tu as de la glace sur les lèvres," soupira la brune Chiharu avant de se pencher et de tendre la main pour passer son pouce sur les lèvres de son amie et recueillir la crème glacée. Puis, avec un naturel déconcertant, elle lécha son pouce.

"Alors ?"

"La glace au melon est délicieuse, mais je crois que je préfère la vanille." déclara Miho.

"Fais voir." dit Chiharu en se penchant à son tour.

S'en était trop pour Tôru qui détourna les yeux en rougissant. Il avait passé trop de temps entouré de garçons pour se mettre dans un état pareil en si peu de temps. Ou alors c'était parce que ces filles semblaient échappées d'un manga ecchi...

"Mouais, la brune est pas mal et elle a une poitrine respectable." fut le verdict détaché de Yûjiro.

Tôru se demanda si son meilleur ami était frigide pour ne pas réagir à un spectacle comme celui auquel ils venaient d'assister.

"Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste, quoi ! Ça te dit pas d'aller draguer ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur.

Yûjiro pesa lentement le pour et le contre d'un visage impassible.

"Elle a des gros seins mais elle ressemble quand même un peu à un mec... Voire même elle te ressemble. Mais elle a des gros nichons, et elles n'ont pas l'air d'attendre qui que ce soit ou d'être accompagnées..."

Tôru ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant Yû tenir des propos aussi cavalier, c'était plus fort que lui, voir ce visage si beau et féminin prononcer un mot comme nichon, lui paraîtrait toujours incongru.

"Ben alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?"

Le blond s'était déjà levé, près à l'attaque. Sortant de sa rêverie notre héros l'imita.

"Bon, allez Miho, il faut qu'on y aille si on veut encore faire d'autres attractions avant de rentrer. Tu finiras ta glace en chemin".

D'un mouvement énergique, Chiharu s'était relevée et maintenant elle jetait un coup d'oeil méfiant et plein de suspicion vers les deux garçons.

"Mais Chiharu-chan..." commença la petite blonde.

Mais cette dernière la réduisit au silence en la prenant par la main et en l'entraînant vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve tout contre elle, la tête cachée contre son épaule.

"Allez, il faut qu'on profite de cette journée, on est seules toutes les deux..." dit Chiharu en levant le visage de son amie vers le sien.

Les yeux mi-clos, les joues empourprées, Miho offrit un sourire extatique à son amie.

"Comme tu voudras Chiharu-chan." soupira-t-elle dans un souffle d'extase.

Chiharu dédia un sourire triomphal aux deux abrutis qui étaient restés figés sur place, tira la langue en plus pour faire bonne figure et mettant son bras autour des épaules de celle qu'elle ne laisserait jamais à aucun mec, elle s'éloigna.

Il fallu un certain temps aux deux garçons pour se remettre de leur choc.

"Tu crois que..."

"Elles sont pas..."

Mais ils ne réussirent pas à finir leur phrase.

"Je crois qu'on est maudits !" déclara Tôru en se laissant retomber sur la chaise, les bras derrière la tête, le visage levé vers le ciel comme pour lui demander quel crime il avait bien pu commettre.

"Bah, c'est pas grave, en plus, ils étaient pas si gros que ça tout compte fait." affirma Yû.

"Mouais, et les raisins sont trop verts..."

"Allez, on va pas s'éterniser ici, ya d'autres poissons dans l'océan et on est là pour s'amuser !"

"T'as raison ! "

Tôru, de nouveau souriant attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami.

"Mais tu crois vraiment que..."

xxx

Le soleil se couchait sur le parc. Assis dans la nacelle de la grande roue Tôru regardait avec une certaine mélancolie la ville qui s'étalait à leurs pieds de plus en plus petite. De l'autre côté de la petite cabine Yûjiro semblait faire de même. Un silence étrange était tombé sur eux et Tôru se sentait assez mal, comme si il avait besoin de le briser, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait dû dire ou faire, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que s'était. Alors il regardait dehors comme si la réponse s'y trouvait. Ou peut-être était-ce pour échapper à Yû. De toutes façons quelle idée d'aller faire un tour de grand roue. Il n'y avait que lui pour se lancer dans un plan pareil ! Si encore ils avaient été un couple, il aurait compris, mais là...

Bizarrement, cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise et il se hâta de changer de position et de pensée.

"Eh, regarde ! Ce sont les deux filles de tout à l'heure !"

La roue s'était arrêtée et à trois cabines d'eux, presque au même niveau, deux jolies têtes se tenaient posées l'une contre l'autre. Puis, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et commencèrent à s'embrasser.

La bouche de Tôru s'ouvrit en grand et refusa de se refermer. Il pensait que ce genre de choses n'arrivaient que dans les mangas ou à l'étranger. Pas à trois cabines de lui.

Il ne sentit pas la main de Yûjiro se poser sur son épaule, il ne résista pas quand ce dernier le tourna vers lui. Il contempla sans comprendre ces yeux ambrés troublés. Il n'entendit pas son prénom qui tomba comme une plainte terrible des lèvres roses. Il ne remarqua pas le visage qui s'approchait du sien, le souffle qui lui caressa la joue puis les lèvres. Il ne fit rien quand la bouche se son meilleur ami s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur la sienne. Son corps et son esprit refusèrent de réagir. Il laissa une langue douce et humide passer sur ses lèvres puis s'introduire dans sa bouche. Il abandonna son cou à la main qui passa lentement sur sa nuque envoyant des milliers de frissons courir le long de sa colonne. Il se perdit dans le regard désespéré qui le dévorait. Il permit à des bruits étranges de naître dans sa gorge avant de mourir aspirés par la bouche qui l'engloutissait.

La cabine se remit à bouger. Les lèvres douces se détachèrent des siennes. Les mains chaudes quittèrent les siennes. Les yeux se détournèrent, brillants et liquides. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta là, la bouche ouverte, les lèvres refroidies par le filet d'air soufflant par les jointures, l'esprit perdu au milieu d'un méandre de phrases qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne voulait formuler.

Yûjiro s'échappa de la cabine dès que la porte fut ouverte. Il fallut que l'employé lui aboie de sortir pour que Tôru s'exécute, absent, cherchant machinalement son meilleur ami des yeux. Il le vit se frayer rapidement un chemin vers la sortie. Comme un robot en pilote automatique il s'élança vers lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il le rattrapa aux grilles du parc, mais ce dernier se contenta de continuer son chemin sans lui adresser un regard.

Le chemin du retour se déroula dans un silence inconfortable qui s'étendait aux personnes autour d'eux. La tête de Tôru était toujours bouillonnante d'idées, de phrases, de mots, mais aucun ne semblaient rester en place assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Et lorsqu'ils se quittèrent il n'arriva même pas à mettre la main sur un au revoir. Non que Yûjiro eut attendu d'en recevoir un avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

Il alla directement se laisser tomber sur son lit, la tête trop lourde de pensées et d'émotions étranges pour faire une quelconque activité plus remuante.

xxx

Au réveil Tôru réussit à se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou une plaisanterie de mauvais goût comme celles de que Shihodani affectionnaient tant. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pour lui qu'un moyen de l'embêter. Après tout, son souffre-douleur habituel n'était pas disponible pour le moment, il fallait bien qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Mais il n'appela pas pour confirmer, après tout, mieux valait le laisser finir les vacances tranquillement en famille. Quant à lui, incapable de se concentrer plus de quelques minutes il dédia ce qui lui restait de temps libre à débarrasser le jardin de ses mauvaises herbes. Une tâche qui lui valu toute la reconnaissance de sa mère et ses plats préférés à tous les repas.

xxx

Tôru retourna à l'internat la veille de la rentrée, les poches pleines de recommandations, de conseils, d'embrassades et de sucreries faites maison. D'un commun accord avec lui-même il avait décidé d'oublier tout ce qui avait pu se passer ou pas dans la grande roue. Il était fin prêt à commencer cette nouvelle année, et s'il partait un peu plus tôt que prévu ce n'était pas pour échapper à son meilleur ami, c'était pour aménager tranquillement ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre.

"Bonjour, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?"

La petite loge d'accueil de l'internat était vide. Mais il entendit un éclat de voix un peu plus loin. Il avança dans le couloir, tournant à gauche vers les bruits qu'il avait entendu.

"Excusez-moi, je suis Kôno et je..."

Il s'arrêta net.

"Tiens, salut Tôru !"

Yûjiro se tourna vers lui en souriant et il sentit le camion citerne rempli de ciment qui lui pesait leur le coeur s'envoler.

"Yûjiro ! T'es déjà arrivé !"

Il se précipita vers son meilleur ami et ne put se retenir de le serrer dans ses bras.

"Hey, doucement ! Tu vas défaire mon brushing si tu continues ! Et en plus le nouveau surveillant de l'internat va se demander si on a pas des moeurs douteuses..."

Etrangement Tôru le lâcha de suite.

"Bonjour, je suis Kirihara." se présenta le nouveau surveillant.

"Je suis Kôno Tôru."

"Je sais."

Il se rappela alors que le surveillant, comme tous les anciens élèves de l'école le connaissait forcément. C'était incroyable comme quelques jours avaient suffi à lui faire oublier son année de princesse.

"J'en conclus donc que vous êtes toujours d'accord pour partager la même chambre."

"Bien sûr. Hein Yûjiro ?"

Yûjiro se contenta de sourire, mais ce sourire mit Tôru bizarrement mal à l'aise. Il se hâta de se tourner à nouveau vers Kirihara.

"Tant mieux. Comme vous le savez vous devez abandonner les chambres en bout de couloir. Mais..."

Il marqua une petite pause, légèrement gêné.

"La réinsertion des princesses dans une scolarité normale pose parfois quelques problèmes. Donc pour que vous soyez encore quelque peu protégés au cas où certains... enfin oublieraient qu'ils ont à faire à des garçons, nous installons les ex-princesses dans des chambres prêt du bout du couloir, là où la garde princière peut intervenir en cas de... Enfin, ça n'arrive que rarement ! Et seulement au début de l'année ! Avant que les nouvelles princesses n'entrent en fonctions !"

Un sourire diabolique fleurit sur les lèvres roses et fines de Shihodani.

"Pauvre Mikoto ! Quand on pense qu'il risque de se faire encore poursuivre par ses fans..."

"L'idée semble plus t'amuser qu'autre chose." commenta Tôru en plaignant de tout son coeur le pauvre garçon.

"C'est juste que ce pauvre petit semblait tellement heureux d'être débarrassé de ses fans, il m'en a parlé hier entre deux allusions à sa merveilleuse copine."

Le sourire diabolique se fit encore plus cruel et Kirihara recula d'un pas.

"Euh... A part ça..."

Il se tourna et se remit à faire le speech qu'il avait préparé, mais en accéléré.

"Vous n'avez plus de table réservée au réfectoire, plus de salle de bain réservée, et vous êtes obligés de vous baigner dans le bain commun. Par contre étant donné les petits ennuis qui sont arrivés antérieurement, on vous demande de ne pas y aller seul mais toujours accompagnés par une personne de confiance. Voilà c'est tout."

Il se retourna vers eux, un sourire crispé.

"Je vous amène jusqu'à votre chambre puis je retourne à la loge. Il devrait y en avoir d'autres qui arriveront aujourd'hui."

Kirihara était à peine parti que Tôru se laissa tomber sur le lit du bas en soupirant. Il se sentait soudain fatigué.

"En tout cas la chambre n'est pas très différente de celle qu'on avait avant." dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil.

"C'est vrai que même la couleur des rideaux est la même."

Yûjiro installa son sac sur le bureau et commença à l'ouvrir. Il s'arrêta en plein geste.

"Quand même... je me demande comment ça va être ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

" De ne plus être une princesse."

xxx

Yûjiro se réveillait toujours difficilement. C'était donc à Tôru que revenait le privilège et l'honneur de le réveiller puis de le guider jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'acquitta sans trop de difficulté de sa tâche, même s'il manqua de se tromper de pièce. Leur arrivée dans la pièce commune fut comme celle d'un chat au milieu des colombes. Les élèves intimidés s'empressèrent de fuir, emportant dans leur sillage les premières années qui n'y comprenaient rien. Tôru voulut les retenir, puis se dit que de toutes façons le temps finirait par faire son oeuvre et bientôt ils supporteraient de les voir partager la même salle d'eau. Il s'appliqua donc à sa toilette matinale.

"Tôru, est-ce que tu peux me passer ma crème de jour s'il te plaît ?"

Machinalement il tendit à son camarade son pot.

"Mais Yûjiro, on a plus besoin de se mettre de crèmes. On est plus des princesses !" s'exclama-t-il réalisant soudain.

"Je sais, mais il n'empêche que je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir la peau sèche pour autant. Tu crois peut-être que tu attireras les filles avec un visage sec comme une feuille de nori et des boutons comme ceux qui apparaissent sur ton menton ?" dit dédaigneusement le blond en appliquant tranquillement son onguent.

Tôru se précipita vers le miroir et constata que le blond avait raison, son menton était rouge à plusieurs endroits.

"Il y a une lotion exfoliante dans ma trousse et je te permets exceptionnellement de prendre un peu de ma crème. Mais en échange je veux la moitié de ta soupe miso de ce matin." dit-il du ton sans appel du loup dictant ses conditions aux moutons.

Tôru accepta en soupirant. Autant tenter de négocier avec le diable en personne.

Il y avait un véritable attroupement quand ils sortirent de la salle d'eau.

"Regardez, ce sont les princesses !"

"Waouh, les princesses !"

"Oh, les princesses !"

Tôru soupira, de toutes évidences ces imbéciles avaient oubliés qu'ils n'étaient plus des princesses.

"Princesses ! Oh, lumières de nos existences ! Je vous en supplie ! Offrez-nous la grâce et le charme pour illuminer cette journée !" s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

Son corps répondit automatiquement à cette demande, il se tourna et leur dédia un sourire éclatant et fleurit dont l'effet fut multiplié par sa rencontre avec celui tout aussi brillant de Yûjiro.

"Ah ! Ce sont bien nos princesses !"

"Quel sourire !"

La peur monta en Tôru quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Etait-il donc perdu, condamner à passer sa vie à répondre aux stimuli extérieurs par un sourire féminin et charmeur ? Resterait-il une princesse pour toute éternité ?

"T'inquiêtes pas ! Ça te passera, et à eux aussi !" le réconforta Yûjiro.

Mais était-ce vraiment sûr ?

xxx

"Que de monde !"

Les tableaux où étaient affichés les noms des élèves et leurs classes étaient loin devant, mais entre eux et ces derniers se dressait une marée humaine.

"Sakamoto-sama !"

"C'est Sakamoto-sama !"

"Bonjour Sakamoto-sama !"

"Comment allez-vous Sakamoto-sama !"

"Et bien voilà Akira qui arrive." dit Yûjiro en désignant un point sur leur droite.

Et en effet, comme un brise-glace Akira avançait en créant un couloir d'espace autour de lui et une marée de murmures et de courbettes qui se propageait en ondes rapides.

" Tôru, Yûjiro !"

"Salut Akira." répondirent-ils.

"Eh bien je vois que ton aura marche même sur les petits nouveaux de première année. Regarde, ils te donnent déjà du Sakamoto-sama." fit remarquer Yû en souriant. "Dans deux jours tu pourras tous les faire passer dans un cerceau de feu."

"Mais je ... "

"Yûjiro, cesse d'embêter Akira."

"Pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense, Tôru ?" demanda le blond, la voix étrangement lourde de quelque chose que Tôru n'arrivait pas à identifier.

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il a une telle aura de Bouddha." se justifia-t-il en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras avec apaisement.

Quelque chose de fugace et de brûlant passa sur le visage du blond mais disparu aussitôt.

"Tu as raison, il est temps de se ressourcer un peu spirituellement." affirma-t-il avant d'enlacer lui aussi le nouveau président du Conseil des Elèves.

"Euh... les gars... tout le monde regarde..." balbutia Akira qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

"C'est pas grave," répliqua Shihodani "ils n'oseront pas approcher."

"Raison de plus pour en profiter," ajouta Kôno "comme ça au moins ils cessent de nous demander des bonjours, des bénédictions et des sourires."

Ce fut Mikoto qui finit par venir à la rescousse du président persécuté par les deux sournois.

"Mais lâchez le pauvre Sakamoto-sama !"

Avec une parfaite harmonie, les deux ex-princesses se tournèrent vers leur nouvelle proie et Mikoto regretta de ne pas s'être enfui en courant dès qu'il avait aperçu ses deux ex-collègues.

"Mikoto ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es bronzé ! Alors ça valait la peine d'abandonner tes deux meilleurs amis pour aller vivre une vie de stupre et de luxure auprès de ta petite amie en bikini ?"

"Et nous qui avions pensé à toi pendant les vacances pour aller s'amuser ensembles comme des vrais amis ! Trahis ainsi par un faux frère !"

"Sans compter que tu ne nous as même pas envoyé une carte postale !"

"Ni même ramené un souvenir !"

"Ingrat !"

"Judas !"

Et les deux princesses de s'écrouler en larmes l'une contre l'autre, rejetées, oubliées sur un trottoir sous la pluie battante une triste nuit d'automne.

"D'accord, d'accord, vous avez gagnés !" Mikoto leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle plaie ces mecs !

"Tenez, le voilà votre souvenir !" Il leur tendit une boite de chocolats hawaïens aux noix de macadamia.

"Quoi ? Seulement une !"

Les deux affreuses belles-soeurs s'étaient relevées et toisaient Cendrillon de toute leur hauteur.

"Soyez déjà contents que je vous en ai rapporté une, bande d'escrocs !" s'emporta le petit brun.

"De quoi faux frère ?"

Shihodani continuait à tarabuster son souffre-douleur. Un sourire tranquille monta jusqu'aux lèvres de Tôru. Tout était comme avant. Tout était parfait.

"Si on allait voir la répartitions des classes et des salles, la cérémonie de rentrée va bientôt commencer." proposa Akira toujours aussi raisonnable.

Ils avancèrent vers le tableau et l'aura de Sakamoto-sama écarta la marée humaine devant eux.

"Eh, Mikoto, t'es toujours dans la même classe que cet empaffé de Mikata !" s'exclama Tôru.

"Tôru, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles du vice-président." se hâta de le corriger Akira.

"Je me méfie de ce gars, il te regarde bizarrement, et je pense qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite de l'année dernière..."

"Mais non, Mitaka est un excellent vice-président."

"Je crois que..."

"Eh ! c'est normal que Yûjiro soit pas dans la même classe que vous, les gars ?" demanda Mikoto.

Tôru ne finit pas sa phrase, se précipitant pour regarder le tableau. C'était vrai, le nom de Shihodani n'était pas sur la liste de sa classe mais sur une autre.

"Yûjiro ne t'a pas dit, Mikoto ? On sépare les anciennes princesses. C'est la procédure normale. Pour éviter qu'elles ne retiennent cette image et pour qu'elles laissent la place aux nouvelles princesses. C'est Yûjiro qui s'est proposé pour changer de classe." l'informa Akira.

Tôru eut l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper à l'estomac. Tout l'air avait quitté ses poumons et sa tête semblait se remplir de papillons. Yûjiro n'était plus dans sa classe. Et il ne lui avait rien dit. C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal, cette impression de trahison, traiter cette situation comme si ce n'était rien. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentait trahi à ce point, après tout, ce n'était pas grave, il fallait séparer les princesses et si Yûjiro s'était proposé s'était parce qu'il était là à ce moment. Tôru aurait fait pareil si on lui en avait parlé. Mais qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, qu'il regarde au loin comme c'était le cas...

Il n'entendit rien du discours du directeur ni même de celui d'Akira. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque Mikoto le poussa du coude pour lui faire comprendre que la cérémonie était finie et qu'il fallait remonter vers les classes. Akira les rejoignit à la sortie du gymnase et ils montèrent ensemble au deuxième étage. Mikoto les quitta tout de suite pour aller vers l'ouest, puis ce fut au tour de Yûjiro.

"Voilà ma classe. A tout à l'heure les mecs."

Tôru le regarda partir presque sans comprendre et se laissa pousser par Akira jusqu'à leur salle de classe.

Il savait que leur vie allait être différente maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus princesses, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point.

xxx

Il lui fallu toute la matinée pour se dire que tout compte fait ça ne changeait pas grand chose, après tout, ils habitaient toujours la même chambre, ils pouvaient déjeuner ensemble et même s'aider pour les devoirs bien qu'ils n'aient pas les mêmes profs. Bien sûr, ça faisait bizarre de ne pas voir sa tête blonde dans la salle de classe, mais c'était tout.

Le coeur plus léger, il attrapa Akira avant de se diriger vers la classe de Yûjiro, ils iraient acheter des sandwichs et les mangeraient tranquillement tous les trois sous un des cerisiers encore en fleurs qu'il y avait derrière l'école.

Ils trouvèrent Yûjiro assiégé par une véritable cour.

"Et ton jeu vidéo préféré c'est quoi ?"

"J'aurais jamais pensé que toi aussi tu jouais aux jeux vidéos !"

"Comme quoi t'es un mec normal."

Le blond souriait, mais pas de son sourire de princesse, non, d'un sourire amical que Tôru avait cru être l'un des seul à connaître jusqu'à présent.

"Il s'en sort bien." commenta Akira.

"Ouais." fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

"Yo, Yûjiro ! On va manger, tu viens ?" demanda-t-il ensuite un peu sèchement.

"J'arrive. A toute !" lança-t-il à ses nouveaux camarades de classe. "Tu crois qu'avec l'aura d'Akira on réussira à obtenir des sandwichs aux yakisoba ?"

xxx

"Je crois que demain midi je vais manger avec des mecs de ma classe."

Tôru leva la tête de son bol de ramen, presque incrédule et regarda son meilleur ami.

"Il faut qu'ils m'acceptent comme un élève normal. Et vu l'ambiance qui règne ici ce ne sera pas facile." déclara-t-il en contemplant les autres élèves qui avaient soigneusement évité la table où ils s'étaient assis.

"Demain midi ?"

"Ouais, j'ai réussi à les persuader que moi aussi j'aimais jouer aux jeux vidéos et que j'étais un type comme les autres, alors ça ruine un peu mes efforts d'aller m'asseoir avec Sakamoto-sama et les autres ex-princesses..."

Tôru comprenait. C'était logique, c'était même très intelligent, manipulateur, mais brillant. Bref, un plan d'action digne de Yûjiro. Ça se tenait parfaitement. Alors pourquoi avait-il envie de lui hurler de ne pas le faire, de continuer à déjeuner avec eux, avec lui, son meilleur ami ?

"Ouais, c'est une bonne idée." se força-t-il à dire avec un sourire qui lui déchira les lèvres.

xxx

"Shihodani ? Non, il est déjà parti. Je crois qu'il est rentré avec ceux qui n'étaient pas de corvée de ménage." l'informa l'un des élèves.

Les poings de Tôru se serrèrent convulsivement.

Ce n'était pas grave. C'était bien qu'il se fasse de nouveaux amis. C'était normal après tout. Il avait bien le droit de rentrer avec qui il voulait. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Ils n'étaient pas des mômes de primaire qui se fâchent quand ils ne rentrent pas ensembles. Ils étaient grands, et puis s'était normal qu'il ne l'attende pas, avec le prof de math qu'ils se tapaient ils ne finissaient jamais à l'heure... Il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'attendre. Pas grave...

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette fureur qui lui rongeait les entrailles et lui fouettait le sang ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de bouder comme un gamin et de mettre des coups de pieds dans les pierres du chemin ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'affectait tellement ?

xxx

Quand ils entraient dans la salle de bain les autres évitaient de les regarder, détournant la tête, rougissant un peu. Yûjiro se comportait toujours comme si le monde lui appartenait, souriant de toutes ses dents et entrant d'un pas tranquille. Mikoto quant à lui passait son temps à regarder autour de lui et à avancer dos au mur. Une fois dans le grand bain une sorte de zone de sécurité s'établissait autour d'eux et on les laissait tranquilles, le niveau sonore baissait et les internes avaient tendance à expédier leurs ablutions.

Tôru aimait profiter de ces moments tranquilles, il se laissait aller contre le mur et écoutait Yûjiro asticoter ce pauvre Mikoto ou déblatérer sur les profs ou la vie amoureuse de telle célébrité dont sa mère lui avait rebattu les oreilles pendant les vacances.

Tout avait bien commencé. Yû faisait tourner Mikoto en bourrique en lui disant qu'il devait avoir la peau plus blanche et plus douce que celle de sa petite amie et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à partager leurs vêtements pour faire un joli couple de starlettes lesbiennes. Miko-chan protestait de tout son soûl et Tôru se laissait bercer par ses voix connues et familières un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

"Yo ! Shihodani !"

Tôru ouvrit les yeux en entendant le clapotis de l'eau. Quelqu'un venait de franchir la barrière invisible.

"Kamishima !"

Yûjiro sourit au nouveau venu, intrus disait une petite voix dans la tête de Tôru.

"Je voulais savoir si tu avais fait l'exercice d'anglais pour demain ?"

Et tu pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit sortis du bain ? se demanda Tôru en regardant avec hostilité le gars aux cheveux en brosse qui venait de troubler son moment de tranquillité.

"Bien sûr. Tu voudras que je te prête mon cahier ?"

"Non, je préfèrerais que tu m'expliques, sinon comment je vais réussir après lors du contrôle ?"

L'autre souriait mais Tôru décréta que ce sourire ne lui plaisait pas. Ce mec-là avait tout d'un hypocrite. Et puis cette façon de zyeuter Yûjiro à la dérobée. Non décidément ce mec était louche. Au moins autant que ceux qui les avaient dragués les fois où ils avaient été en ville.

"Et si vous attendiez d'être sortis du bain pour discuter de ça ?" lança-t-il d'une voix froide.

Soudain il sentit les yeux de Yûjiro le transpercer, mais la seconde d'après il lui sourit et le brun se demanda s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé.

En tout cas il ne rêva pas le regard haineux que lui jeta Kamishima. Il lui rendit un sourire froid et plein de dents et se promit de garder celui-là à l'oeil.

xxx

Il n'eut aucun mal à se rappeler de le garder à l'oeil. Kamishima était pire qu'un pot de colle. Il prenait le petit déjeuner avec eux, allait à l'école avec eux, mangeait avec Yûjiro, rentrait avec lui, lui demandait des conseils pour les devoirs, dînait avec eux et se baignait aussi avec eux. Et Tôru ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus poli et amical. Mais il sentait bien que "Ken" comme il avait demandé à Yûjiro de l'appeler n'était pas net. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ce pressentiment, mais ce mec le mettait tout de suite sur ses gardes, cette façon de se rapprocher de Yû, de le coller partout, de l'appeler par son prénom... Le voir suffisait à le rendre furieux.

Akira avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Tôru n'avait pas pu lui en parler. Après tout ce n'était qu'un ressenti, cet enfoiré n'avait rien fait, du moins pour l'instant, et puis il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour tout raconter à Akira il la refermait, soudain accablé de questions qui tournaient surtout autour de la raison pour laquelle il haïssait autant ce mec.

Quant à en parler à Yûjiro c'était hors de question. A chaque fois qu'il avait voulu le maître en garde contre Kamishima il s'était retrouvé cloué par un regard incroyablement furieux et dont il ne comprenait pas la cause. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il aurait été dire à son meilleur ami :

"J'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde ? Fais gaffe à lui ? Il est pas net ? Surveille tes arrières ?" Et s'il lui avait demandé quelles raisons il avait de se méfier de lui qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu répondre.

Sans compter que Yûjiro et lui ne se parlaient plus beaucoup. Il y avait de longs silences qui tombaient soudainement dans leur chambre et il n'arrivait pas à prendre la parole, ça lui rappelait un autre silence qu'il voulait absolument oublier. Alors il faisait comme si de rien était et se remettait à travailler ou à jouer. Mais il sentait bien que quelque chose était en train de se briser dans sa relation avec Yû.

xxx

L'allée centrale du lycée était un vrai capharnaüm, on aurait dit un marché à la criée. Tôru se rapprocha un peu plus d'Akira pour être bien enveloppé dans son aura protectrice. Heureusement, elle tenait toujours comme une sorte de bouclier magique. Il se plaça de façon à empêcher Kimishima de profiter de l'aura et sourit en le voyant se faire bousculer par la foule et essayer de les rattraper malgré la marée humaine qui essayait de les séparer.

C'était la journée des clubs. Tout ce que le lycée comptait comme activité sportive ou culturelle avait son petit stand et tentait d'attirer de nouveaux membres. C'était aussi le jour où on présenterait les nouvelles princesses. Le président du conseil des élèves aurait dû se trouver bien tranquille à siroter son thé mais Mikata avait estimé qu'il valait mieux qu'Akira arpente le terrain et calme les foules au cas où il y aurait des débordements.

"Voilà le club de football !" cria Mikoto. "Je vous laisse, cette année personne ne m'empêchera de faire du sport et de me muscler !" Et il disparut dans la foule, immédiatement remplacé aux côtés de Sakamoto-sama par ce cher Ken-chan, ce qui fit grincer des dents à Tôru.

Mais plutôt que de se focaliser sur la _ventouse_ comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, il préféra s'intéresser aux différents clubs. Après tout il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'inscrire à cause de ses activités de princesse, mais ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir une activité extrascolaire. Peut-être pas du sport, quoi qu'il eût souvent envie de se défouler ces derniers temps, peut-être quelque chose d'intellectuel comme le go, ou encore quelque chose de productif comme le club d'art plastique... Yûjiro s'inscrirait sûrement dans un club très esthétique comme le club d'arrangement floral ou celui de la cérémonie du thé...

"Je crois que je vais m'inscrire au club de théâtre."

Autant pour ses prévisions alors. Tôru ouvrit la bouche.

"C'est une super idée, Yûjiro, tu étais génial dans la pièce l'année dernière."

Et la referma en grinçant des dents. Le moindre commentaire de Kimishima l'énervait.

"Je crois que je suis naturellement doué pour jouer la comédie." déclara-t-il en souriant.

Son regard tomba sur Tôru et il sut qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. S'ils avaient été de si bonnes princesses c'était parce qu'ils avaient tout deux porté presque toute leur vie un masque lorsqu'ils étaient en société, montrant l'image que leur entourage voulait voir, cet étudiant modèle, ce fils merveilleux, cet enfant heureux de vivre, cette perfection qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas. Ils avaient tellement porté un masque que jouer la comédie était presque devenu une seconde nature. Mais Yûjiro avait toujours été plus dans l'exagération que lui, plus dramatique, plus expansif ; il s'était toujours tenu en retrait, parfait mais tentant de se faire oublier, se fondant dans le décor.

"Et toi, Tôru, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?" lui demanda son meilleur ami, en lui souriant, détendu ; un sourire qui ne s'était fait que trop rare ces derniers temps.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment..."

La main de Yûjiro se posa sur sa joue.

"Alors il va falloir que tu trouves ce qui te plaît vraiment."

Il eut soudain l'impression que Yûjiro ne parlait pas que de clubs et son estomac se mit à se balancer en haut et en bas de son ventre.

"Bon allez viens, Yûjiro, il faut qu'on s'inscrive !"

Kamishima s'était emparé de l'autre main du blond et le traînait derrière lui avec toute la force d'un rhinocéros furieux.

Tôru faillit rattraper la main tendue de son meilleur ami et s'opposer à la force qui l'entraînait loin de lui, mais se retint au dernier moment, comme pris de peur.

xxx

Finalement Tôru ne trouva pas de club qui l'intéressait assez pour s'y inscrire. Peut-être manquait-il de personnalité, peut-être n'existait-il pas de vrai Tôru sous le masque du fils parfait qu'il s'était forgé. Après tout, il n'aimait aucun sport en particulier, il n'excellait dans aucune matière scientifique ou littéraire, il n'était passionné ni par l'astronomie, ni par les extraterrestres, ni par la légende du _Voyage vers l'Ouest_...

Yûjiro par contre était devenu un membre à part entière du club de théâtre, il en était même devenu l'astre rayonnant et éblouissant. La nouvelle de son inscription s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, éclipsant quelque peu la nomination des nouvelles princesses et le nombre d'adhésions avait quadruplé en à peine une journée. Etrangement, les nouveaux venus n'avaient pas fait long feu quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à la langue acerbe, au vocabulaire ordurier et au regard meurtrier de l'ancien ange du bâtiment est. Ils avaient fuis devant cette destruction brutale de l'image idéale qu'ils entretenaient jalousement dans un coin libidineux de leur cerveau. Yûjiro était rentré ce soir là avec un sourire de tigre repu et il avait découvert encore plus ses dents blanches et luisantes en racontant à table son aventure de la journée. Depuis les fans avaient renoncé à l'appeler princesse et certains le fuyaient comme la peste, préférant se réfugier derrière les jupes longues et médiévales de Kaoru, l'une des nouvelles princesses.

Le club de théâtre se réunissait jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. Ils préparaient déjà la pièce pour la fête de l'école. Le sujet de cette dernière était le secret le mieux gardé de toute l'école et de nombreuses personnes venaient régulièrement tarabuster Kamishima pour qu'il leur donne au moins un indice. Par un hasard saugrenu personne ne s'approchait de la _Sorcière de l'Est_ comme on le surnommait à présent.

Les premiers jours Tôru était rentré seul au dortoir, après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'être raccompagné à la maison et puis il avait un très bon baladeur et plein de CDs ramenés de la maison. Il s'était ensuite installé dans la chambre vide pour faire ses devoirs mais le silence semblait peser comme du plomb sur ses épaules et il n'avait rien réussi à faire. Quant à la musique il avait passé une bonne demi heure à chercher un artiste ou une chanson qui lui plaise puis avait renoncé ennuyé jusqu'à la moelle. Le lendemain il était parti directement à la bibliothèque où le calme et la sérénité de l'atmosphère le mettraient sûrement dans un meilleur état d'esprit et le pousseraient à travailler avec l'acharnement d'un élève modèle tout l'après-midi. Ce fut pire que dans sa chambre. Il y eut d'abord son voisin qui passait son temps à soupirer sur son livre de mathématiques, puis les deux filles qui se disputaient sur la table à côté parce que l'une d'elle avait couché avec le copain de l'autre, ensuite était arrivé le vieux yankee qui s'était assis en face de lui et avait fait semblant de prendre un livre d'histoire pour mieux zyeuter les filles qui passaient ; enfin il y avait eu l'espèce de fada bigleux qui après avoir pris place à sa droite avait commencé à le draguer, persuader qu'il était une fille et incapable de remarquer qu'il portait un uniforme de garçon. Hors de lui, Tôru avait attrapé son sac et claqué la porte de la bibliothèque, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la bibliothécaire à la bouche pincée. Il avait joué à un jeu de baston jusqu'à l'heure du dîner pour se calmer. Les jours d'après il avait tenté successivement de rester lire des mangas au convini, de faire les boutiques, de draguer des filles, d'aller dans une salle d'arcade et de traîner sans but dans le quartier. Fatigué et irrité de tous ces échecs, obligé de faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute, il avait fini par s'en ouvrir à Akira.

"Si tu veux tu peux faire tes devoirs dans la salle du conseil. Comme ça on fera un bout de chemin ensemble après." fut la solution que lui proposa le jeune boddhisattva.

Et ainsi, malgré la présence de ce serpent de Mikata, Tôru réussit à baigner dans l'aura sereine et apaisante d'Akira. Les membres du conseil et les professeurs s'habituèrent très vite à le voir dans la salle, et quand il avait fini ses devoirs il se faisait un point d'honneur à aider, que ce soit pour faire des photocopies, apporter le thé ou se porter volontaire pour finir de planifier le budget princesse. Le conseil ayant toujours quelque chose à faire il finit par se retrouver à rentrer au dortoir en même temps que Yûjiro, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

xxx

"Et là Akira m'a dit : puisque tu es là tout le temps pourquoi est-ce que tu n'entrerais pas au conseil, nous aurions besoin de quelqu'un pour aider notre comptable. Et puisque Akira..."

"Bon sang mais tu vas cesser de parler ! J'essaie de faire mes devoirs au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué." explosa Yûjiro.

Tôru arrêta de parler, surpris.

"Ça va pas, Yûjiro ?" demanda-t-il en le regardant se rasseoir à son bureau et récupérer son crayon qui avait été valdinguer jusque sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Non, ça va pas ! J'essaie de me concentrer et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de me parler d'Akira comme si tu prêchais l'évangile. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce qu'Akira a dit ou fait ?" dit rageusement le blond.

"Pas besoin de t'énerver, si t'avais tant besoin de silence t'avais qu'à me le dire avant au lieu de me gueuler dessus." se défendit Tôru légèrement blessé par la colère de son meilleur ami.

"Ben si t'étais pas si bête tu te rendrais compte que les gens qui bossent ont pas besoin qu'on les emmerde en leur racontant des trucs débiles et chiants." répliqua le blond en se relevant.

"Oh ça va ! De toutes façons, toi tout t'emmerde sauf le théâtre en ce moment. Tu sais plus parler d'autre chose." Les oreilles de Tôru devenaient rouges, signe qu'il commençait à s'énerver sérieusement.

"Et toi tu ne sais plus exister qu'à travers Sakamoto-sama, un vrai chienchien à la botte du président du conseil ! Si vous êtes si amoureux vous avez qu'à sortir ensemble, ça me fera des vacances !" hurla Shihodani.

Tôru vit rouge.

"Ça te va bien de me traiter de pédé." répliqua-t-il avec calme. "Que je sache, princesse, c'est bien toi qui t'es jeté sur moi dans la Grande Roue."

Le sourire qui orna la bouche de Tôru était froid et cruel.

Yûjiro le gifla à toute volée. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'avait prévu le jeune homme, et quand le blond sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, il se demanda si c'étaient des larmes qu'il avait vues dans les yeux de son meilleur ami ou juste le reflet de la lampe sur le bureau.

xxx

Yûjiro ne revint que quelques minutes avant l'extinction des feux et se jeta dans son lit sans dire un mot et sans lui adresser un regard. Quand Tôru se réveilla le lendemain il était déjà parti. Ils s'évitèrent toute la journée et le soir venu Yû alla faire ses devoirs dans la chambre de Kamishima, ne revenant que quelques minutes avant de dormir et refusant toujours de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un salut. La situation se traîna, devenant de plus en plus tendue et froide avec chaque jour qui passait. Tôru attendait tous les jours que le chef de dortoir vienne lui dire que le blond avait demandé à changer de chambre... Akira était clairement paniqué et son aura n'arrivait plus à apaiser Tôru, il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils se plongeait dans les livres de comptes ou dans le travail qu'il réussissait à échapper à la petite voix qui le traitait de tous les noms et le faisait se sentir coupable alors qu'il n'avait fait que dire la vérité...

Au final ce fut Mikoto qui craqua. Avec une force que notre héros n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, quoi qu'il reconnaissait son endurance, le petit brun le traîna jusque sur le toit où il le jeta sans ménagement contre le grillage.

"J'ai supporté beaucoup de choses depuis que je suis arrivé ici : on m'a déguisé en fille, on m'a forcé à chanter en public, on m'a fait me raser les jambes, on m'a poursuivi, on s'est moqué de moi... Mais ça c'est pire que tout !"

Tôru tenta de reculer devant l'air de taureau enragé de son camarade.

"Aujourd'hui Shihôdani m'a croisé dans les couloirs et il m'a dit : Mikoto tu es un bon joueur de foot, tu veux être professionnel plus tard ? J'espère que tu réussiras." Tout ça en souriant ! Ça m'a foutu les boules, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a lancé une malédiction ! Quoi que tu lui aies fait, t'as intérêt à réparer Kôno parce que s'il reste encore longtemps comme ça je vais devenir fou et péter un câble, et sans doute que je me jetterais du haut du toit ! Et alors qu'est-ce qui arrivera à mon adorable Megumi ? Argh... Elle tombera entre les griffes de ma soeur qui en profitera pour lui faire ça, ou encore ça..." Mikoto s'était pris la tête et faisait les cent pas en marmonnant pour lui-même.

Tôru le regarda faire, hébété, jusqu'au moment où l'ex-princesse de l'ouest sembla se souvenir de son existence et revint à la charge.

"Maintenant tu vas chercher Yûjiro qui doit être en train de déjeuner derrière le gymnase et tu t'expliques avec lui !"

"Mais..."

"Si tu n'y vas pas tout seul je te traînes jusque là-bas !" le menaça le jeune homme, du haut de son mètre cinquante.

La tête basse et l'orgueil en déconfiture, Kôno s'éloigna sous l'oeil vigilant de Mikoto.

Comme l'avait prévu ce dernier il trouva Yû en train de déjeuner sur l'herbe derrière le gymnase en compagnie de ses camarades de classe et de l'éternel et fidèle au poste Kamishima. Le problème fut que lorsque ses pieds effrayés l'eurent porté jusqu'à lui, il ne sut pas quoi dire et resta planté là comme un idiot jusqu'à ce que Kamishima, vraisemblablement en train de raconter une histoire drôle s'arrête au milieu d'une phrase pour lui jeter un regard inquisiteur mâtiné de dédain. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, sauf ceux de Yûjiro qui étaient posés sur le sandwich qu'il mangeait avec le plus grand calme et une détermination exemplaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kôno ?" demanda Kamishama en se levant et se plaçant devant lui comme pour protéger Yûjiro de son corps.

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ! Le sang de Tôru ne fit qu'un tour et il adressa son plus beau sourire de reine à l'intrus.

"Je suis venu voir Yû-chan." annonça-t-il avec un calme régalien qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout.

'Et je crois que Yûjiro ne veut pas te voir." répondit Kentaro avec une pointe d'insolence, bombant le torse et essayant de faire sentir à Tôru la différence de taille qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

Mais loin de s'offenser, l'ancienne princesse lui offrit un sourire angélique et séduisant.

"Et moi je crois que si." fut sa réponse. Puis, il contourna l'obstacle et regardant Yûjiro se lever, il reprit : "N'ai-je pas raison, Yû-chan ?"

"Bien sûr Tô-chan." répondit ce dernier en essuyant les miettes qui s'étaient éparpillées sur son pantalon.

Il emboîta le pas de Yû et avant de contourner le gymnase se permit de se retourner pour envoyer du bout des doigts un baiser narquois à cette potiche de Kamishima qui était resté planté là sans comprendre pourquoi Yûjiro l'avait suivi.

"Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?"

Soudain, en regardant ce garçon qui lui faisait face, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, adossé contre le mur du gymnase, sa joie et son sentiment de victoire s'envolèrent pour laisser place à un tourbillon d'émotions confuses mêlant colère, tristesse, rage, nostalgie et incompréhension. Et bien sûr sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma dans le vide. Mais le blond ne bougea pas et son regard indescriptible était toujours posé sur lui, ne lui apportant aucun réconfort, aucune idée de réponse.

"Yûjiro... je suis désolé." parvint-il à bredouiller. Et c'était vrai, il était désolé de s'être mis en colère et de s'être brouillé avec son meilleur ami, de lui avoir lancé à la figure quelque chose qui lui avait fait du mal.

"Désolé pour quoi exactement ?" demanda le jeune homme d'une voix froide.

Le ton de la voix le prit au dépourvu, Yû-chan ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi auparavant, avec autant de distance.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. J'aimerais qu'on oublie cette histoire et qu'on redevienne ami..."

"Qu'on oublie ?" le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres roses était sans joie.

"Oui, qu'on oublie, que mon meilleur ami me parle à nouveau et me bassine avec le théâtre, les gros seins pas tombants, les crèmes de jour et l'importance de l'après-shampooing..."

"A t'entendre on croirait que je ne parle que de choses ennuyeuses !" protesta-t-il la voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

"Oh ça c'est passionnant comparé aux heures que tu passes à me parler de tes cheveux..." fit semblant de se plaindre le brun.

"Ecoutez qui parle, alors qu'il ne s'amuse que lorsqu'il voit devant lui des colonnes de chiffres représentant de l'argent ! Espèce de comptable !" lui lança-t-il avec le sourire.

"Tu peux parler, coiffeur !"

"Ça vaux mieux que pingre !"

"Prétentieux."

"Rapiat."

"Vaniteux."

"Grippe-sou."

"Miss Monde !"

"Tirelire !"

"Euh..."

"Aha ! J'ai gagné semble-t-il." se pavana le blond en passant la main dans ses cheveux brillants et bien entretenus.

Pour toute réponse Kôno, dans un geste d'une maturité certaine tira la langue. Ce à quoi Shihôdani répondit à l'identique.

"Bon, alors, amis ?" demanda Tôru quand ils eurent fini leurs enfantillages.

"Bien sûr." répondit Yûjiro en lui souriant.

Mais lorsque le brun voulut lui poser la main sur l'épaule en lui racontant les dernières bêtises qu'il avait vu faire au conseil, Yû se dégagea et alla ramasser un ruban bleu qu'une des princesses devait avoir perdu. Et Tôru compris que d'une façon ou d'une autre rien n'était redevenu comme avant. Une sorte de fossé était en train de se creuser entre Yûjiro et lui, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le combler, c'était comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté.

xxx

Le temps se remit à couler à un rythme normal. Les cours, les activités, les devoirs, les quelques jours de libres certains week-ends pour aller se promener en ville, les révisions en vue des examens. La vie d'un lycéen ordinaire, la vie telle qu'il l'avait imaginé. Enfin oui et non, il arrivait parfois qu'il se surprenne à regarder Yûjiro, comme ça, sans raison, sans s'en être rendu compte, et il restait à le contempler jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se tourner vers lui, alors il se hâtait de regarder ailleurs et le sang montait à ses joues sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal. A d'autres moments un silence étrange tombait sur la chambre et il lui semblait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Puis ce furent les examens, le stress, les efforts, les nuits passées à réviser jusqu'à la dernière minute, le manque de sommeil, les conversations finissant immanquablement par en revenir aux tests et aux révisions. Tôru se sentit presque soulagé de ne plus avoir le temps de s'occuper de ses états d'âme.

xxx

"Enfin, c'est fini !"

Mikoto s'étira en soupirant de bonheur, son cartable négligemment jeté derrière son épaule. Yûjiro s'approcha subrepticement par derrière avant de souffler en imitant sa voix.

"Et maintenant je vais voir ma copine tout l'été et je ferais XX et XXX et aussi XYZ..."

Un Mikoto écarlate comme l'intérieur de la plus belle pastèque se retourna pour frapper à grand coup de sacoche, mais Yûjiro avait déjà fuit pour se réfugier derrière le corps protecteur d'Akira, qui, doutant que ces capacités de pacificateur aillent jusque là souriait difficilement, un peu effrayé par l'aspect rigide et apoplectique du petit brun.

"Je vous ferais savoir, monsieur le pervers qui voit le mal partout " Mikoto était toujours aussi rouge et balançait son sac de manière imprévisible dans toutes les directions, et même semblait-il dans plusieurs directions à la fois." que je ne verrais pas ma copine tout l'été puisque je m'entraîne avec l'équipe de foot en vue des tournois et que nous partirons faire une retraite dans les montagnes pour nous purifier l'esprit avant la rentrée." rétorqua-t-il avec la dignité d'une princesse offensée à tort.

"C'est vrai, je me rappelle avoir fait des prévisions pour le budget voyage du club de foot. D'ailleurs il y en avait aussi un pour le club théâtre, non ?" intervint Tôru.

Mais ce ne fut pas Yûjiro qui lui répondit, ce fut Kamishima. Et le ton sur lequel il confirma provoqua une étrange sensation dans le corps de Tôru, ce fut comme si quelqu'un lui enfonçait ses ongles dans le coeur.

"Nous partons quatre jours pour apprendre des techniques de relaxation dans un monastère zen, tu parles d'un voyage d'agrément..." se plaignit Tôru. "Je parie que là-bas on ne se lave qu'à l'eau froide et que je n'aurais pas le droit de m'appliquer de l'après-shampooing... "

Mais il semblait plutôt content à l'idée de partir.

"Et toi, Tôru, tu rentres chez toi ?" demanda Mikoto, son visage ayant repris une teinte humaine.

"Non, on a trop à faire au Conseil, entre les princesses, les tournois et le fait que le comptable a demandé à être libéré à cause de ses notes qui baissaient... Je suis coincé tout l'été ici."

"Mais, et Sayaka ?" demanda Yûjiro.

"Elle retourne chez sa grand-mère à Kyushu, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ses cousines ont promis de lui présenter tout plein de garçons et elle a l'intention de participer à un concours de bande dessinée organisée pendant les vacances. Donc je ne risque pas de la voir débarquer à l'improviste parce que je lui manque trop."

"En bref on est tous coincés au lycée." résuma Mikoto.

xxx

"Il fait trop chaud pour travailler." protesta Tôru en s'étirant.

Dehors le soleil brillait comme s'il essayait de transformer tous les habitants de la ville en une montagne de chips. Quelques fils de nuages traînaient dans le ciel depuis des heures, pas un brin de vent ne soufflait sur l'école et il lui semblait que le livre de compte allait se mettre à s'enflammer seul si le thermomètre continuait à grimper. Et dire qu'il n'était que dix heures... Rien que de penser à la chaleur qu'il ferait vers midi suffisait à le fatiguer.

Autour de lui les autres membres du conseil étaient dans le même état, difficile d'avoir envie de travailler quand la seule chose qui vous ferait du bien c'est une bonne baignade en mer et une pastèque bien fraîche... Ou à défaut une baignade dans une rivière et un melon bien glacé.

Et dire que pendant ce temps Yûjiro était bien tranquille dans la montagne, à l'ombre d'un temple, au frais... En plus il devait sûrement y avoir un ruisseau qui coulait dans les environs, sans compter l'ombre des grands arbres, et le bruit des cigales... C'était injuste. A force d'imaginer la fraîcheur qui devait régner dans les montagnes il ne ressentait qu'avec plus de force la chaleur du soleil se répercutant sur le sable de la cour... Mais pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud ?

Akira se leva de sa chaise.

"Je sais qu'il fait chaud, mais nous devons continuer à travailler. Ce que je vous propose c'est de travailler encore deux heures puis de prendre une pause jusqu'à quatorze heures, ainsi les heures les plus chaudes de la journée seront passées et nous pourront travailler mieux. De plus je sais qu'il y a des blocs de glace à la cantine, et je pense que la responsable nous la cèdera gracieusement et nous pourrons la piler nous-même..."

La perspective d'une longue pause et de glace pilée rafraîchit les esprits et les membres se remirent à travailler, mais Akira sembla rester songeur.

"Je suis bien embêté de faire rester tout le monde par une chaleur pareille..." avoua-t-il quand Tôru vint le voir pour lui rendre le bilan comptable de la fête de fin d'année.

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre cette chaleur." le réconforta ce dernier.

"Lui non, mais moi si." déclara Mikata en apparaissant dans leur dos ce qui fit sursauter Tôru.

"Et depuis quand est-ce qu'on t'a élu Dieu du climat ?"

Mikata se contenta de sourire et se tourna vers tous ceux qui travaillaient encore dans la salle de réunion.

"Ecoutez-moi tous. Tous les clubs sont partis faire une retraite ou ont décidé de faire un break avant le début des compétitions. Nous sommes les seuls à être encore au lycée à part le club de découverte de l'existence des extraterrestres... J'ai vérifié notre programme et en faisant quelques changements mineurs nous devrions pouvoir libérer trois jours."

"Mais c'est génial !"

"Vive Mikata !"

"Du repos !"

"Attendez, ce n'est pas tout." reprit le vice-président, et les voix se turent presque aussitôt. "Je pense que nous avons besoin de nous ressourcer. Voilà pourquoi je vous propose de passer ces trois jours de libre près de la mer, dans une auberge qui appartient au groupe Mikata..."

Les hourras fusèrent immédiatement, et même Tôru, qui par principe n'était jamais fan des propositions de Mikata ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'idée plaisante.

xxx

Le minibus, loué à une filiale du groupe Mikata, s'arrêta devant un paysage de carte postale. Nichée au milieu des pins fins et ombragés, la mer brillant en arrière plan, l'auberge construite dans un style traditionnel s'offrait à eux, son petit étang scintillant aux quelques rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les arbres, la patronne, bien évidemment habillée d'un kimono impeccable était sortie avec tout le personnel pour les accueillir.

"Bienvenue dans notre modeste auberge. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous allons vous accompagner jusqu'à vos chambres."

L'intérieur était d'un goût exquis, les superbes poteries qui étaient exposées sur certaines étagères semblaient incroyablement authentiques. De tête Tôru essaya d'estimer le prix des chambres mais renonça, le coeur affolé par les chiffres faramineux qui lui passaient par la tête. Mikata avait dit que tous les frais étaient couverts par le groupe de son père, excepté le déplacement, mais c'était beaucoup d'argent à offrir à ses camarades et au vieux Fukushima-sensei qui s'était offert pour les chaperonner ; et Tôru ne pouvait que se demander s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Pourquoi diable le vice-président aurait payé ce voyage ? Pour se mettre les membres dans la poche et ensuite essayer de faire un putsch pour obtenir la présidence ? C'était un plan risqué et odieux, mais avec ce genre de personnage il fallait s'attendre à tout. Tôru résolu donc de garder un oeil sur Mikata présentement en train de regarder bizarrement Sakamoto.

Il installa son sac dans la chambre qu'il partagerait avec le secrétaire. Il était un peu triste de ne pas être dans la même chambre qu'Akira mais ce n'était pas grave.

Vu que le voyage avait été décidé à la dernière minute ils n'avaient pas un planning très précis mais Sakamoto-sama que rien n'arrêtait en avait fait un durant le chemin d'aller grâce à un vieux guide de la région qu'on avait réussi à trouver _in extremis_ hier soir à la bibliothèque municipale.

"Ce matin nous allons profiter de ce qui reste de matinée pour grimper jusqu'en haut de la colline où se trouve un temple bouddhiste construit au quinzième siècle et qui abrite un Bouddha en bois de la fin du seizième. De plus de là haut on peut rejoindre le belvédère pour avoir une superbe vision de la côté." leur annonça avec calme le président.

Par un petit chemin de terre que leur indiqua la patronne ils rejoignirent l'escalier de pierre qui semblait s'allonger jusqu'à l'infini et se perdre dans la cime des arbres qui le bordaient. Réunissant tout leur courage ils se mirent à grimper au milieu des cris des cigales, des appels des oiseaux et du bruissement des feuilles caressées par le vent. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux commençait à fléchir Akira se trouvait à ses côtés et l'encourageait à reprendre la route. Mais Tôru n'avait pas vraiment le temps de remarquer tout ça. L'effort était en train de le tuer, qui aurait cru que monter des escaliers pouvait être si difficile. Ses poumons le brûlaient et ses jambes pesaient des tonnes, quant à ses cuisses elles se transformaient en marbre et bougeaient de plus en plus difficilement. Heureusement pour lui il commençait à apercevoir la fin de cet escalier démoniaque. Et en plus il serait le premier à arriver en haut. Ragaillardi par la perspective d'en finir avec cette montée il reprit un rythme plus soutenu qui mit à mal et son corps et son souffle, mais il continua, l'esprit fixé sur son but, aveugle à tout autre chose. Il devait y arriver, il n'allait pas laisser tomber maintenant, plus que quelques pas et il l'aurait, il devait le faire, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main et...

Une autre main s'empara de la sienne et le tira vers l'avant, le faisant monter la dernière marche. Quand Tôru leva les yeux il ne vit qu'une ombre occultée par le soleil qui brillait. Il regarda cette main blanche et fine...

"Tôru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?"

Yûjiro le tira vers l'ombre d'un grand figuier.

"Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de l'eau !"

Tôru se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre et regarda les autres qui commençaient à arriver se traîner jusqu'à l'ombre. Yûjiro revint, vite suivit par d'autres membres du club théâtre. Le blond lui mit entre les mains une gourde en bambou et s'en alla aider les nouveaux arrivants. Tôru le regarda faire à moitié sonné, il avait cette étrange impression que rien n'était réel, sans doute était-ce dû à l'hyper oxygénation de son sang mais il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, il n'entendait plus son sang qui roulait dans ses tempes et son souffle qui sortait comme celui d'un chien, on aurait dit qu'il était soudain devenu sourd. Il regarda le ciel devenir de plus en plus clair et brillant...

"Tôru ! Tôru ! Je te préviens que tu vas te réveiller !"

Tiens son visage était trempé. Et Yûjiro était furieux.

"Bon sang mais on peut pas te laisser deux minutes sans que tu ne tombes dans les vapes !"

Le jeune homme continua de vociférer en lui fourrant la gourde dans le bec. L'eau coula dans sa gorge et aussi dans sa trachée. Il se mit à tousser aussitôt, ce qui acheva de le réveiller et de le sortir de sa léthargie.

"Eh, tu m'as fait mal !" se plaignit-il après avoir vidé la gourde.

"C'est pour ton bien. Et puis quelle idée de faire tout ce chemin d'un trait ! Tu t'es pris pour un surhomme ou quoi ?"

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre au sarcasme du blond il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur le kimono gris que portait Yûjiro. Il avait relevé ses manches et les avaient attachées avec un ruban blanc, ses longs cheveux blonds aussi avaient été liés par un morceau d'étoffe. Soudain, Tôru se surprit à penser que Yû était beau.

"Quoi, notre uniforme réglementaire ne te plait pas ?" plaisanta le blond en voyant le regard qu'il posait sur ses vêtements. "Je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien aussi, je peux aller demander aux bonzes s'ils veulent bien t'en prêter un. Par contre en échange je crois qu'il faudra que tu viennes avec moi de corvée d'eau jusqu'à la rivière."

"Tôru, est-ce que ça va ?"

Akira courait vers lui, visiblement inquiet.

"T'inquiètes, Akira, il va bien, il a juste cru qu'il était Ultraman." lui répondit Yû en souriant. "Mais qu'est-ce que tout le conseil des élèves vient faire ici ?"

"Nous sommes venus faire un petit séjour dans l'auberge qui est plus bas. C'était une idée de Mitaka."

"Quoi ? Vous êtes installés à l'auberge ! Quelle chance ! Ici on a pas l'eau courante et pour se laver c'est à l'eau de la rivière et je peux vous dire qu'elle est gelée. C'est horrible !" se plaignit la diva de l'est.

"Si tu veux tu peux venir te laver à l'auberge, je ne crois pas que la patronne t'en veuille et puis je peux te faire passer par le jardin incognito." lui proposa Tôru.

"Non," répliqua Yû en souriant. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je jouirais de privilèges juste parce que je connais le président et le comptable de conseil. Sans compter qu'à force de me voir suer et de m'entendre jurer les gars du club ont enfin commencé à penser à moi comme à un mec..." Bah, je prendrais un bon bain chaud quand je reviendrais dans les dortoirs. Bon, en attendant il faut que je passe le balai dans la cour sans quoi je vais me faire disputer par le doyen."

Akira laissa le temps à Tôru de se reposer et alla voir les autres membres du conseil. Encore fatigué le blond se laissa bercer par la brise qui soufflait doucement, suivant du regard les mouvements fluides et gracieux de son meilleur ami qui balayait la cour.

xxx

Ils visitèrent le temple, descendirent jusqu'au belvédère et profitèrent de l'hospitalité des bonzes aux heures les plus chaudes de l'après-midi. Quand ils redescendirent vers l'auberge, Sakamoto-sama avait eu amplement le temps de discuter avec le président du club de théâtre et de mettre au point des activités conjointes. Puisque le club avait des responsabilités envers les moines : corvées d'eau, séance de méditation, balayage et nettoyage ; mais aussi des activités en relation avec leur passion : travail du souffle, défouloir, techniques de Nô, improvisation avec masques ; les seuls moments qui avaient pu être trouvés étaient le soir. Il avait donc été décidé d'organiser une soirée curry suivie d'une grande épreuve de courage.

"Une épreuve de courage ? Franchement, quel âge vous croyez qu'on a ?" s'était moqué Tôru.

"C'est un jeu traditionnel d'un voyage scolaire en été." intervint Mitaka. "Je pense que ça convient bien à la situation. Mais bien sûr si tu as peur Kôno personne ne te force à y participer."

"Moi avoir peur ? Et peur de quoi ? De la forêt la nuit ?" railla-t-il.

"Non, l'épreuve aura lieu dans une grotte. A l'ouest d'ici il y a une caverne qui descend longuement vers la mer. Autrefois elle fut l'une des cachettes des pirates qui sillonnaient ces mers et l'on dit que la femme du seigneur des lieux tomba amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux qu'elle retrouvait dans cette forêt lorsque la lune était pleine et que les hommes voyaient assez pour s'aventurer entre les récifs. Mais son mari eût vent de cette liaison et des nombreux trésors que les pirates avaient entreposés dans la grotte, alors il envoya des soldats dans la forêt pour tuer l'amant. La femme l'ayant appris s'enfuit sur le cheval le plus rapide qu'elle eût pu trouver, et pour la première fois elle entra dans la caverne dont son amant lui avait parlé pour tenter de le prévenir. Mais les soldats avaient trouvé la caverne avant elle et elle ne trouva que du sang. Alors elle devint folle et se mit à arpenter le tunnel en hurlant. Et lorsqu'au matin le seigneur envoya chercher sa femme et le trésor on sillona tous les couloirs mais on ne la retrouva pas et le trésor non plus. Et pourtant tous les soirs de pleine lune depuis lors on entend le long hurlement de la dame et on voit ses cheveux blanchis par la douleur s'échapper de l'entrée de la grotte."

La voix de Mitaka était basse et calme, mais Tôru ne put réprimer quelques frissons. Bien sûr il savait que les cris ne devaient être que le bruit du vent soufflant dans les recoins de la caverne, quant aux cheveux ce n'étaient que des lianes ou des plantes qui poussaient par là, mais malgré tout il sentait des doigts glacés se promener le long de son dos.

xxx

"Les règles sont simples..."

Perché sur une estrade de fortune faite avec un cageot de fruits retourné, Akira expliquait le déroulement de l'épreuve à la vingtaine de personnes qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée de la grotte.

"Vous viendrez tous à tour de rôle tirer un numéro, la personne ayant le même numéro que vous sera votre partenaire. Les deux numéros un partiront en premier, les numéros deux les suivront cinq minutes après et ainsi de suite. Vous aurez une chandelle pour deux qui vous servira à éclairer votre route, votre but est d'arriver jusqu'au temple qui se trouve au fond de la grotte, d'y déposer votre chandelle et de ressortir par la sortie qui se trouve sur la plage. Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin possible, les autres sont barrés par des cordes. Si votre chandelle s'éteint vous ne pourrez pas la rallumer et vous devrez soit continuer dans l'obscurité soit attendre que les moines viennent vous chercher quand tout le monde sera ressorti. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ?"

Personne n'en avait, pour une épreuve de courage ça promettait d'être si simple que même un enfant de primaire s'en sortirait haut la main. Bien sûr, ils se doutaient que les moines avaient dû se cacher dans des coins pour essayer de les effrayer, mais ça promettait surtout d'être amusant, en plus les membres du conseil des élèves avaient acheté des boîtes de feu d'artifice pour jouer sur la plage et marquer dignement cette dernière nuit ici.

"Alors que le tirage au sort commence."

Avec la prestance et la joie d'une starlette croisée avec un mur de pierre, Mitaka tint la boîte pour que chaque élève pioche un bout de papier. Quand tout le monde eut finit, il plongea la main et en ressortit deux papiers, l'un qu'il donna à Akira et l'autre pour lui-même.

"Mettez-vous en file et dans l'ordre pour recevoir votre bougie."

Pensant toujours qu'il y avait une meilleure façon d'occuper une nuit d'été, Tôru se plaça dans la file aux côtés d'un des membres du club théâtre dont il connaissait vaguement le nom : Tanaka ou quelque chose du genre. Devant lui se trouvait la chevelure blonde de Yûjiro et à ses côtés, un sourire énorme lui ceinturant la tête se tenait Kamishima qui tournait et retournait le morceau de papier avec son numéro entre ses mains, au point qu'il était difficile de savoir si c'était un neuf ou un six. Akira et Mikata furent les derniers à se mettre en place et les moines passèrent dans les rangs pour leur distribuer leur unique chandelle.

Le premier groupe disparu dans la grotte et pour passer le temps les membres du club théâtre se mirent à raconter des histoires de revenants, de goules et de monstres divers qui suçaient la moelle d'un être humain comme on aurait mangé une bonne glace, juste pour le plaisir et sans prendre de poids. Tôru les écoutait d'une oreille discrète, ses pensées vagabondaient, il réfléchissait au budget de la fête de l'école, à la carte postale qu'il avait envoyée à sa soeur, aux reflets des cheveux de Yûjiro à la lumière de la lune, au hululement du hibou sur sa droite, au comportement étrange de son voisin visiblement à cran et au sourire dément de Kamishima... Bref il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il fixait son meilleur ami des yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se tourne vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai les pointes qui fourchent déjà ?" s'enquit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le regard sérieux.

"Hein ? Non, je me disais juste qu'ils étaient très pâles comme ça."

Yûjiro secoua la tête d'un coup sec et sa chevelure cacha son oeil droit.

"Je suis le fantôme des princesses mortes ! Donne-moi ton sang jeune et frais..." hulula-t-il d'une voix éraillée tout en avançant vers Tôru, ses deux mains tendues comme des serres.

"Kyaaa !" hurla le brun d'une voix de fausset. "Au secours, sauvez-moi ! Vite je dois me réfugier auprès de Sakamoto-sama pour que sa lumière bouddhique purifie cette âme errante !" déclama-t-il en se réfugiant derrière Akira.

"Argh ! Non, toute cette perfection, cette sérénité aveuglante ! Aaaaah ! Je fonds, je fonds... Oh monde cruel..." jura Yûjiro en se laissant terrasser par l'aura du boddhisattva.

Tôru se mit à rire devant la posture grotesque du blond et l'air quelque peu abasourdi d'Akira toujours en plein déni de ses capacités d'Eveillé. Souriant, il tendit la main à son meilleur ami pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais aucune main ne vient à sa rencontre. En effet, Shihodani avait été relevé par deux mains brunes qui l'avaient attrapé sous les épaules. Kamishima lui lançait un regard furieux et à dire vrai Tôru avait du mal à voir ce qu'il avait fait pour l'offenser.

"C'est à nous Yûjiro, il faut qu'on y aille." lança-t-il en le traînant presque de force vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Tôru réfléchissait encore au comportement absurde du gorille aux cheveux en pointes quand vint le tour de son partenaire au nom plus commun qu'un grain de maïs dans une boîte de maïs d'allumer la chandelle avant d'entrer dans la caverne.

Une puanteur de varech séché puis remouillé puis re-séché les accueillit dès qu'ils mirent le pied à l'intérieur. Quelques pas après l'entrée la grotte continuait sur leur droite et toute lumière autre que celle vacillante de leur cierge disparut, engloutie dans l'obscurité. Les murs étaient légèrement humides et recouverts de mousses bizarres et parfois étrangement poilues. Tôru préféra donc garder ses mains près de lui et s'abstenir de toucher plus que nécessaire leur environnement. La température commença à chuter tandis qu'un petit vent se levait faisant se pencher leur flamme et les obligeant à tenter de la protéger. Heureusement le vent cessa et ils continuèrent à marcher d'un bon pas. A la lueur fantomatique de la bougie ils découvrirent au détour du conduit le visage déformé par la haine d'une statue de Bishamonten. Tanaka, ou peut-être s'appelait-il Suzuki tout compte fait, fit un pas en arrière et manqua de renverser leur chandelle. Tôru lui-même sentit son sang s'accélérer légèrement à la vue terrible de ce visage de pierre grimaçant.

"S'ils ont mis une de leurs précieuses statues ici, je pense que les bonzes ne doivent pas être loin." souffla-t-il à son compagnon en remettant le bougeoir bien droit entre les mains tremblantes.

Et en effet, quelques dix pas plus loin un moine déguisé en Bakezôri, la sandale ivre de sang se mit à pousser de longs hurlements en tendant vers eux ses doigts crochus. Mais Tôru et celui qui en fait devait s'appeler Yamada passèrent sans même s'effrayer et l'entendirent grommeler tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Il continuèrent à déambuler dans les couloirs, seule la bougie faisait une légère sphère de lumière autour d'eux, et leur permettait de voir les choses les plus proches, laissant les contours de la grotte se fondre dans un noir infini. Si aux abords de l'entrée ils avaient entendu comme des bruissement d'ailes provenant sans doute de quelques chauves-souris à présent le seul bruit qui leur parvenait était celui de leur pas et de leur respiration. Les boyaux de pierre continuaient à descendre et ils n'avaient toujours entendu personne, Tôru commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas pris un mauvais croisement quelque part... Mais non, toutes les autres bouches de ce serpent minéral dans lequel ils avançaient avaient été fermées par des cordes, Yûrjiro et Kamishima avaient juste marché plus vite, c'était tout, et s'il ne voyaient plus de moines s'était juste parce qu'ils n'avaient infligé cette tâche cruelle qu'à l'un d'entre eux, sans doute le plus jeune ou bien un malchanceux tiré à la courte paille. Et de toutes façons, même s'ils étaient effectivement perdus, il leur suffirait de rebrousser chemin ou d'attendre les secours. Sans compter que la bougie était grande et pouvait encore tenir toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Tôru se sentit plus léger à ces pensées et continua de descendre précédé par le membre sans nom du club théâtre.

L'odeur d'algues se faisait de plus en plus forte et les parois étaient à présent tellement humides qu'ils entendaient des gouttes tomber du plafond. Le sol se faisait glissant et ils devaient faire attention à ne pas marcher dans des flaques d'eau. Ce qui semblait arriver à Tôru presque systématiquement.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une chambre plus grande et dans laquelle ils découvrirent avec stupeur de grandes ouvertures qui permettaient à l'éclat blanc de la pleine lune de venir baigner l'intérieur de la caverne. La lumière était presque aveuglante après l'obscurité des tunnels.

"Eh regarde !" Tôru s'était penché par la fenêtre improvisée. "On ne doit pas être à plus de six mètres de la mer à présent ! On devrait arriver bientôt à la fin de la grotte !" dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Mais quand il se retourna ses yeux baignés par la clarté de la lune eurent du mal à percer les ténèbres qui régnaient dans la cavité rocheuse.

"Oï, Tanaka ?" Pas de réponse. "Suzuki ?" Toujours rien. "Yamada ?" appela-t-il avec une voix légèrement plus angoissée.

Mais seul l'écho de sa propre voix répercutée sur les parois lui parvint. Et lorsque ses yeux se furent de nouveau fait à l'obscurité toute relative de cette partie du labyrinthe de pierre, il constata le coeur serré d'appréhension que Tanaka-Suzuki-Yamada n'était plus là. Et la chandelle non plus.

"Okay Tôru, réfléchis calmement. S'il n'est pas là c'est qu'il est parti. Il n'y a pas de fantôme mangeur de lycéens dans cette grotte. Il est parti volontairement et m'a abandonné tout seul. Le point positif c'est qu'il m'a laissé dans une pièce où il y a de la lumière. J'imagine que c'est juste un stupide bizutage : eh, les gars, si on laissait l'ex-princesse tout seul dans la grotte, vous pensez qu'il se mettrait à chialer ?" imita-t-il d'une voix débile tout en serrant les poings de rage. Il était à peu près sûr que c'était une idée de Kamishima, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon bizarre et presque craintive dont l'autre sans-nom l'avait regardé avant d'entrer dans la grotte. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais même un idiot aurait pu remarquer que ce balourd aux cheveux de hérisson le haïssait.

Mais Tôru ne se laisserait pas faire. Il était à peine à quelques mètres du niveau de la mer, et même si il n'était pas sur le chemin balisé pour l'épreuve il devrait sans doute réussir à sortir. Après tout des pirates n'auraient jamais utilisé ces tunnels s'il n'y avait eu qu'une entrée et une sortie. Bien sûr il y avait le problème de la lumière... Il retourna se pencher à la grande fenêtre et regarda vers le bas de la falaise. Il vit d'autres trous creusés dans la roche par les éclats des vagues ou le ruissellement de l'eau. Si ces trouées de lumière continuaient le long du couloir il devrait réussir à se déplacer. Et s'il n'y en avait pas... Et bien il reviendrait ici et bouderait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le chercher puis il glisserait de la poudre à gratter et du nattô dans le lit de ce connard de Kamishima et le ridiculiserait d'une manière ou d'une autre devant toute l'école pour se venger.

Et ainsi, la colère lui rendant le pas plus léger et le coeur plus vaillant, il se mit à chercher une sortie à la grande pièce enlunée. Ironie du sort, il en trouva une, et même deux. A la lumière pâle toutes deux se ressemblaient, plongeant dans l'ombre sans qu'il lui soit possible d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait au bout. La logique voulait qu'il prenne le passage le plus près de la paroi, ce qu'il fit. Au bout de trois pas le conduit se mit à tourner et la lumière de la grande salle disparut totalement, le laissant aveugle. La main plaquée contre la paroi humide et visqueuse sur sa droite il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive de la lumière. Beaucoup de lumière. Il se mit à avancer plus vite. Mais ce qu'il découvrit en arrivant dans la lumière fut une sorte de petit balcon qui donnait sur la mer, mais sur la mer à encore cinq bons mètres sous lui. Se retenant à la paroi de la grotte il regarda avec appréhension les grands rochers qui se dressaient sous lui et le courant qui semblait pousser les vagues sur eux. Sauter était hors de question, s'il y avait un peu de courant il aurait tôt fait de se retrouver écrasé sur les rochers, et même sa fierté de mâle ne valait pas ça. Il préférait encore retourner bouder dans la grande salle, ou essayer la deuxième galerie.

Il revint sur ses pas, la main plaquée sur la même paroi qu'à l'aller. La grande salle était pleine de lumière après le couloir sombre et il fut tenté de s'asseoir là et d'attendre qu'on vienne le chercher, mais la pensée du sourire de Kamishima quand on le ramènerait suffit à lui faire retourner dans l'obscurité du deuxième défilé.

Cette fois les parois étaient non seulement visqueuses et mais aussi poilues parfois, le faisant frissonner de tout son long en imaginant quelles choses pouvaient plonger dans de pareilles ténèbres. Il n'y avait toujours pas de lumière mais il n'avait pas envie de s'avouer vaincu alors il continuait avec une lenteur invraisemblable, mettant soigneusement un pied devant l'autre, tâtant le terrain avant de s'avancer, s'accrochant tellement à la paroi que ses cheveux et son pantalon étaient trempés et gluants. Le bruit du ressac se faisait plus fort, c'était sans doute un bon point, une preuve qu'il descendait vers la mer, en espérant bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas à nouveau se retrouver coincé, tout près de la sortie mais ne pouvant pas l'atteindre parce que les courants l'enverraient se fracasser sur les récifs. Au milieu du mouvement des vagues il entendait aussi d'autres petits bruits mais il tentait vaillamment de ne pas penser d'où ils pouvaient venir et surtout quel genre de bête pouvait bien les faire.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité il aperçut sa première trouée de lumière. Il avait donc rejoint la falaise, son chemin n'avait pas été tout à fait vain. Ragaillardi par cette découverte il marcha un peu plus rapidement. Le couloir s'ouvrit sur une salle plus grande et percée de petites meurtrières naturelles qui lui permettaient de voir à peu près où il mettait les pieds.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour examiner l'endroit. Les fissures dans la roche étaient petites et cette fois il ne pourrait pas tenter d'évaluer la distance qui le séparait de la mer, mais comme il ne lui avait jamais semblé que le chemin montait, il avait dû progresser vers son but. Le plafond de la salle était très haut, trop haut d'ailleurs puisqu'aucune lumière n'y pénétrait et Tôru évita de penser aux choses qui pouvaient nicher dans les abysses perpétuelles de la grotte. Faisant lentement le tour de la place, il se mit en quête d'une ou plusieurs sorties.

Il marchait lentement, la main gauche cette fois collée à la paroi. Ah, là le mur tournait vers la gauche ! Se détachant de la paroi, il se mit à avancer encore plus lentement, laissant sa main tâter l'air à la recherche de l'autre bout de l'arche. C'était étrange de marcher sans s'appuyer, il avait l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment il allait glisser et tomber, ce qui était stupide puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait une seule fois depuis qu'il était seul.

Soudain, quelque chose lui rentra dedans. La peur, sa surprise et le coup lui ravirent son souffle et l'envoyèrent tremblant atterrir sur le sol, un truc chaud et remuant et visqueux au-dessus de lui. C'en fut trop pour Tôru qui poussa un cri. Cri qu'il entendit sonner et résonner dans la salle à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il n"y en avait pas deux. Un autre cri retentit, et cette fois le jeune homme sut qu'il ne l'avait pas poussé. Il faillit en rire de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un humain, bien sûr ce pourrait être un tueur psychopathe, mais au moins ce n'était pas un animal visqueux et désireux de se nourrir après des siècles de famine.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais te pousser de là, tu me fais mal !" informa Tôru de la voix la plus calme qu'il pouvait trouver.

"Tôru ?"

Il connaissait cette voix.

"Yûjiro ?"

"Ah ! ce n'est que toi ! Un moment j'ai cru que j'avais à faire au fantôme gluant de la princesse morte qui voudrait me sucer la moelle après m'avoir fait rôtir les pieds sur un feu de camp !" expliqua-t-il soulagé en se laissant aller, poisseux et tout, contre son meilleur ami.

"Yû-chan ?" l'interpella Tôru de sa plus jolie et douce voix.

"Mmm ?" demanda se dernier en profitant de son matelas improvisé pour essayer de réduire les frissons qui l'avaient assailli.

"Tu pues. Maintenant tire-toi de là que je puisse me relever, j'ai une pierre qui me rentre dans les vertèbres, c'est pas vraiment une position confortable."

Grognant un peu, le blond à la chevelure visqueuse se releva et tendit une main charitable vers son ami. Une fois Tôru remit sur pied, Yû-chan contempla la salle dans laquelle il avait atterri.

"Tu sais où est-ce qu'on est ?"

"On devrait être à quelques trois ou quatre mètres du niveau de la mer. Je pense que si on trouve un tunnel on devrait pouvoir réussir à atteindre une sortie." répondit Tôru en tentant vainement d'essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon, sans compter qu'il sentait comme des algues collées sur sa joue droite...

"En tout cas, c'est pas par là." répliqua Yûjiro en désignant le tunnel dont il était sorti.

"Mais d'ailleurs, comment tu t'es retrouvé là, et où est Kamishima ?" remarqua le brun, étonné de ne pas voir l'éternel toutou pendre aux basques de l'ex-princesse.

"Je ne sais pas très bien. Quand on a commencé à entrer dans la grotte cet idiot s'est mis à me serrer la main comme un môme de cinq ans, jusque là ça allait, je veux dire si c'est un trouillard c'est pas moi qui vais me moquer de lui sans avoir de public, puis au bout d'un moment il s'est mis à se rapprocher et à vouloir me prendre par la taille pour qu'on ne se perde pas. C'est là que je lui ai mis mon coude dans le nez, ce qui l'a projeté en arrière et a fait tomber notre bougie, nous laissant tous les deux dans le noir, et là, alors que je lui demandais si tout allait bien, je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu un bruit et une espèce de chose, enfin c'était sûrement quelqu'un m'a foncé dessus et je suis tombé en arrière, j'ai essayé de m'accrocher mais je crois que je me suis retrouvé les pieds dans une corde et j'ai dû faire une chute de quelques mètres et j'ai atterri dans cette flaque d'algues ou quelque chose, dans le noir complet, et j'ai eu beau m'égosiller, personne ne m'a entendu, et j'ai senti que le vent venait du bas du tunnel, alors je me suis dit que plutôt que d'attendre que le prédateur des algues vienne chercher à manger j'allais essayer de trouver la sortie, et puis au bout d'un moment j'ai vu un peu de lumière et tu m'as fait me vautrer. Et toi ?"

Tôru laissa passer la preuve de la mauvaise foi éhontée de son meilleur ami et répondit laconiquement : "Bizutage de princesse."

"Ouais, logique." répondit l'autre calmement. "C'est dommage que Mikoto ne soit pas là, si quelqu'un l'avait perdu on aurait entendu ses hurlements dans toute la grotte, je suis sûr qu'il aurait appelé sa soeur au secours."

"C'est vrai qu'elle je la vois mal paniquer juste à cause du noir, elle semblait plutôt terrifiante comme fille..."

D'un accord tacite et tout en bavardant, les deux garçons s'étaient mis à chercher une autre sortie. Presque naturellement, ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, la poigne ferme de Yûjiro sur le poignet de Tôru, leurs mains gauches longeant courageusement le mur sans même trembler en rencontrant coussinets collants, touffes poilues ou pattes grouillantes.

"Un tunnel." annonça Tôru alors qu'ils avaient presque fini de faire le tour de la pièce.

Yûjiro resta accroché à mur tandis que le brun partait chercher la paroi de l'autre côté, accroché à la main de son meilleur ami comme à un filin de sécurité.

L'entrée du passage n'était pas très grande et plutôt obscure. Ils cherchèrent d'abord à trouver un autre tunnel avant de prendre une décision, mais n'eurent pas le choix, aucun autre tunnel à part celui d'où avait débarqué Yûjiro ne s'offrait à eux. De nouveau accrochés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains droites sur la roche humide, ils entreprirent donc de quitter la relative clarté de la grande salle pour l'obscurité infinie du boyaux minéral. Sans se concerter ils avancèrent tous deux en silence, faisant attention à chaque pas, à chaque bruit, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer que sous leurs pas le chemin montait plutôt qu'il ne descendait. Plongés dans le noir comme ils l'étaient leurs yeux ne leur servaient plus à rien, leur monde se résumait à leurs pieds tâtant le sol, à leurs mains décryptant chaque crevasses de la roche, et à leurs corps se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, seule source de chaleur et de réconfort dans ce monde silencieux et froid. Les doigts de Yûjiro étaient solidement refermés sur le poignet de Tôru, lui donnant le courage d'avancer, lui transmettant chaleur et une impression de sécurité. S'il tombait en étant maladroit l'autre serait là pour le retenir, s'il se mettait à crier de terreur dans ces couloirs sans fin l'autre serait là pour lui répondre, s'il avait soudain envie de s'arrêter là et de se laisser dévorer par des bêtes, l'autre serait là pour le pousser vers l'avant. Et il sentait presque inconsciemment qu'il en serait de même pour lui, il retiendrait l'autre dans sa chute, il lui répondrait, il le tirerait vers la sortie. Ils n'étaient plus tous seuls dans l'obscurité, et en même temps c'était comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul être, avançant au même rythme, faisant les mêmes gestes, respirant du même souffle.

Le chemin se remit à descendre en pente douce et quelques percées apparurent dans le mur leur rendant quelques rayons de lumière et le bruit incessant des vagues s'échouant sur les rochers. Soulagés, ils accélérèrent quelque peu le pas. La sortie était proche, ils le sentaient jusque dans les tréfonds de leurs viscères. Quand ils sortiraient ils allaient effrayer tous leurs camarades. Tôru était prêt à parier qu'Akira devait déjà être en train de rassurer les élèves et de monter une équipe de secours, quant à Yamada-Suzuki-Tanaka il devait se ronger les sangs et avoir déjà dénoncé Kimishima à Torizawa-sensei, le responsable du club théâtre. Yûjiro, lui, s'imaginait déjà de retour au lycée en train de raconter leur aventure à Mikoto, rajoutant force détails comme la vision de la princesse au kimono écarlate de sang ou la rencontre avec un crabe géant.

Le tunnel s'élargissait, ils arrivaient enfin sur du plat et leurs pieds rencontrèrent un peu de sable éparpillé sur la roche. Ils avaient atteint le niveau de la mer, et lorsqu'ils quitteraient ce tunnel ils pourraient sans doute retourner vers la plage. Leur épreuve était terminée !

"Tôru c'est quoi ce bruit ?" demanda Yû, inquiet.

Et en effet, ça faisait quelques pas déjà qu'une sorte de craquement se faisait entendre.

"Je ne sais pas, je marche sur des trucs, on dirait le bruit de carapaces de crabes morts."

Une fenêtre plus grande que les autres s'ouvrait presque au-dessus d'eux et ils s'engagèrent dans un cercle de lumière. Machinalement, pour préserver leurs yeux devenus si sensibles à la lumière, ils regardèrent au sol et découvrirent avec effroi les carcasses blanchies de petits animaux : rongeurs, félins et même la tête allongée d'un canidé. Ils déglutirent péniblement.

"Sans doute se sont-ils trouvé piégés par la marée..." avança Tôru d'une voix peu assurée.

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se trouveraient que dans cette partie du tunnel ? fut la question qu'ils refusèrent tous deux de formuler.

D'un commun accord muet, ils se mirent à avancer plus vite, faisant moins attention au sol sous leurs pieds qui alternait entre sable et rochers. Le coeur des deux garçons battait à tout rompre et ils avaient cette très nette impression que quelque chose allait arriver et qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout apprécier cette plaisanterie du destin.

Décidé à aller le plus vite possible et à ne pas lâcher le mur qui les conduirait vers la sortie, Tôru grimpa sur un grand caillou rond et blanc qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Le caillou se mit à bouger.

Déséquilibré, le jeune homme tomba en avant, échappant à la main de Yûjiro qui lui aussi fit une nouvelle chute et regarda horrifié six énormes pattes sortir de sous le gros rocher. Tôru lui se trouva face à deux pinces ouvertes, chacune aussi grosses que sa main. Et bien sûr sa main glissa dans une mare de varech quand il tenta de se remettre sur pied. Désespéré, il tenta de contempler rationnellement la situation. Après tout, il était quand même deux fois plus gros que le crabe, et puis ils étaient deux. Cette petite bébête ne les tuerait pas, tout au plus leur briserait-elle les os avec ces pinces énormes, puis lorsqu'ils ne pourraient plus s'enfuir faute de pouvoir courir, elle les dévorerait vivants comme des sashimis humains... Ok, au temps pour le rationnel. Sa main se posa sur un caillou et il le lança sur le monstre. Dans un bruit mat et presque ridicule, la pierre rebondit sur la carapace avant d'aller rouler sur le côté. Okay, il était mal. Tricotant désespérément des jambes, il tenta de reculer tout en maintenant ses pieds hors de portée des pinces. Le crabe avança presque avec hésitation une patte puis l'autre, comme si, comme c'était sûrement le cas, il venait d'être tiré de son sommeil. Puis se rendant compte que son corps lui obéissait, il avança résolument tandis que Tôru reculait frénétiquement jusqu'à se cogner contre la paroi courbe de l'angle de la grotte. Utilisant le mur, il commença à remonter le plus vite possible. Le crabe s'arrêta, visiblement surpris par l'aptitude de sa proie à se tenir sur deux pattes, puis il décida que ça n'avait aucune importance et il se saisit de la jambe droite de l'humain.

La pince était coupante et Tôru sentit la douleur le transpercer et lui donner une force dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Serrant les dents, il abaissa de tout son poids son autre pied sur la base de la patte, près du corps de la bête, s'il réussissait à toucher l'articulation il pourrait arracher la pince. Il entendit un craquement répugnant et dans la lumière pâle il vit le membre se détacher mais des filaments et de la chair presque transparente reliaient encore la patte au corps et la pression sur son tibia ne fit que s'accentuer, faisant couler le sang. Rassemblant ses forces, Tôru recommença, mais il devait aussi éviter l'autre pince, car le crabe semblait avoir compris son manège et était bien déterminé à l'arrêter.

Enfin la première pince céda dans un borborygme de liquide blanchâtre. Un son suraigu s'échappa du crabe et sa pince encore valide s'abattit de toute ses forces contre la cuisse gauche de Tôru, l'envoyant se cogner contre la paroi. Ses jambes cédèrent sous le choc et il se trouva une nouvelle fois trop près de l'énorme bête. Si le crabe réussissait à l'assommer s'en était fini de lui.

Mais le crabe se détourna soudain de lui et s'éloigna comme un fou. Perché sur son dos, sans rien pour le retenir, Yûjiro frappait sans cesser la carapace avec une grosse pierre pointue. La pince du crabe ne réussissait par à l'atteindre et il en était réduit à se cogner contre les murs pour tenter de déloger le parasite qui l'ouvrait à chaque fois un peu plus.

Grimaçant, tremblant sur ses jambes, Tôru se remit debout. Yûjiro ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il fallait qu'ils immobilisent cette bête...

Juste à ce moment la bête réussit à éjecter son cavalier, Yû tenta de se rattraper et étouffa un cri lorsqu'il sentit son poignet gauche se retourner contre le mur, mais Tôru ne pouvait pas vraiment lui prêter attention, le crabe fonçait vers le blond et il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible avec sa jambe raide de douleur. D'un mouvement rapide il attrapa une des pattes arrières et d'un coup sec il abattit sa jambe dessus, déchirant l'articulation. Fou de douleur, l'animal se retourna vers lui, faisant cliqueter sa pince d'un bruit menaçant. Yûjiro saisit tout de suite l'idée et dès que le crabe lui eut tourné le dos, il se saisit d'une patte et répéta les gestes du brun. Le crabe se tourna vers le blond, puis sembla se rappeler la présence de l'autre humain et se tourna, et se tourna encore, puis incapable de savoir vers quel adversaire se tourner, il se réfugia dans un renfoncement de la grotte, sa pince devant lui, défiant ses deux adversaires de l'approcher.

Ils auraient pu le laisser là et s'en aller, mais ils étaient blessés et il était impossible de savoir combien de mètres il leur restait à parcourir où s'ils pourraient vraiment sortir et rejoindre la plage au bout du tunnel. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient le tuer. Ils cherchèrent une roche assez lourde, mais leurs regards ne quittaient jamais vraiment leur proie toujours tapie dans l'ombre de la paroi, vague tâche blanche dans la semi obscurité. Ils finirent par trouver une grosse roche assez ronde qu'ils roulèrent jusque devant le crabe. Ce dernier agita, menaçant, sa pince mais les deux ex-princesses l'ignorèrent. Pendant que Tôru continuait de rouler la pierre sur la droite pour bloquer l'une des issues de la bête, Yûjiro se mit à hurler et à taper du pied pour terroriser l'animal et l'empêcher de s'enfuir se réfugier dans un autre trou. Enfin, le rocher fut en place et le crabe n'avait plus que deux sorties possibles, toutes deux gardées par les humains. Furieux, le monstre agita son arme, tentant d'attraper l'un de ses agresseurs, et il finit par agripper une jambe qu'il se mit à serrer jusqu'à ce qu'un coup sur l'articulation de sa défense naturelle ne lui fasse prendre conscience qu'il avait été joué. Mais c'était trop tard, les humains tenaient fermement son membre et s'affairaient à le détacher de son corps, ce qu'ils réussirent en quelques instants, le faisant reculer encore plus dans son renfoncement de mur, ce qui restait de ses pattes sagement repliées sous lui.

Le problème maintenant était de le faire assez sortir de son trou pour lui arracher ses pattes. Yûjiro dénicha une branche de bois à moitié pourrie que la marée avait dû jeter par là et vint titiller le crabe. Ça ressemblait un peu à ce que faisaient les enfants, attraper un crabe pour lui arracher une à une toutes les pattes, sauf que c'était autrement plus sérieux, si le crabe réussissait à les faire tomber et se retrouver inconscients s'était lui qui avait gagné. Ils bataillèrent longtemps, arrachant les pattes une à une, frappant la bête pour la forcer à bouger de sous son rocher, c'était fatigant et immonde, l'odeur de la chair blanche qui tombait sur le sol, les cris d'agonie de la bête, la froideur avec laquelle ils enlevaient chacun des membres de l'animal jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Epuisés, silencieux, la bile aux lèvres, ils l'abandonnèrent là pour que d'autres prédateurs plus petits en finissent ou qu'il meure de ses blessures. Naturellement la main à présent froide et humide de Yûjiro vint se placer sur le poignet de Tôru et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir sombre qui les mènerait hors de la tanière du crabe. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se faisant plus silencieux que des ombres, leurs coeurs battaient si vite qu'ils allaient exploser et cette idée tournait et retournait dans leur tête : et s'il y en avait d'autres, et si le crabe n'était pas seul ? Mais aucun n'en parla, ce n'était pas la peine d'inquiéter l'autre, ils s'en étaient sortis, ils allaient y arriver, ils allaient trouver la sortie, tout allait bien se passer.

Le bruit de l'eau se fit de plus en plus fort et de légères gouttes leur aspergèrent le visage depuis les trouées du mur, de l'autre côté les vagues se jetaient sur les récifs et leurs pieds pataugeaient dans de la flotte, ils étaient légèrement en dessous du niveau de la mer et des choses les frôlaient dans l'eau que les quelques ouvertures ne leur permettait pas de voir. Les parois étaient recouvertes d'algues jusqu'au plafond, la grotte devait se retrouver complètement immergée lorsque l'eau montait.

Enfin, le chemin remonta légèrement et ils perçurent au loin une lueur. La sortie ?

Tôru s'arrêta net et Yûjiro lui rentra dedans. Mais les mots orduriers qu'il allait prononcer lui restèrent dans la gorge. Devant eux s'ouvrait une galerie dont le plafond était constellé de trous laissant entrer la lumière de la lune et chacun de ces rayons se réfléchissait sur le sable, sur l'eau et les rochers faisant scintiller des millions de diamants. On aurait dit que la salle entière était parsemée de bijoux.

Emerveillés, les deux garçons s'avancèrent sur le sable étincelant. Comme deux enfants, ils se penchèrent pour attraper une poignée de gemmes et la laisser glisser et scintiller à la lueur de la lune. Les minuscules grains de mica reflétaient la lumière comme de la poussière de diamant. La main de Tôru avait de nouveau pris celle de Yûjiro et ils se penchèrent pour observer l'eau claire du lac abandonné par la marée où des poissons d'argent virevoltaient en lançant des éclairs de lumière. Les yeux écarquillés, ils s'assirent sur le sable, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits.

La jambe de Tôru le faisait souffrir, et ce n'était peut-être pas une super idée de s'asseoir sur le sable, il ne manquerait plus que des grains ne glissent dans sa plaie... Il se tourna vers Yûjiro pour lui dire qu'il était temps qu'ils quittent la caverne et empruntent le chemin de sable sur leur gauche qui devait mener à la plage mais ses pensées se dissipèrent comme la brume quand il posa les yeux sur l'expression transfigurée de son meilleur ami.

Son visage était maculé de morceaux d'algues séchées, ses cheveux emmêlés étaient gras et visqueux et plaqués sur son crâne, il avait une coupure sur la joue et son menton était gonflé et sûrement rouge mais étrangement, il donnait une telle impression de calme et de beauté que Tôru sentit ses yeux se mouiller et son coeur se serrer jusqu'à lui faire mal, il avait du mal à respirer. Les yeux éblouis et brillants comme deux étoiles, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, ses lèvres s'ouvrant doucement pour parler à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas déranger la perfection des lieux.

Lentement, calmement, en souriant, Tôru se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Yûjiro en une douce caresse. Les cils blonds s'affolèrent légèrement avant de se refermer peu à peu tandis que Tôru ouvrait doucement les lèvres et laissait sa langue lécher tranquillement la bouche qui se trouvait sous la sienne. Un souffle chaud caressa sa langue et il commença à mordiller les lèvres fines et salées. Deux mains se nouèrent autour de sa tête mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à frotter doucement les lèvres qui baisaient les siennes. Il releva un moment la tête et regarda le visage souriant qui lui faisait face, beau et aimant, espiègle et séduisant. Délicatement, il se pencha à nouveau, frottant malicieusement son nez contre celui qu'il rencontra, déposant mille baisers sur les joues, le menton, le nez avant de retourner en tremblant effleurer cette bouche de la sienne.

Une éternité, un mois, une heure, un fragment d'univers s'écoulèrent et ils se séparèrent. Yûjiro aida Tôru à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, s'arrêtant irrémédiablement au bout de quelques pas pour s'embrasser, se caresser la main, ou tout simplement se sourire.

Sur la plage, une lune énorme et ronde presque couchée sur l'horizon éclairait le ciel comme un oeil bienveillant niché dans le velours de la nuit. Ils marchèrent longtemps, au pied de la falaise, esquivant quelques rochers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur une grande grotte où des chandelles baignaient de leur douce lumière un petit autel. Ils continuèrent à marcher paisiblement, la mer clapotait à leurs pieds Enfin ils virent la lumière d'un grand feu de bois flamboyer devant eux.

"Tôru ! Yûjiro !"

La voix inquiète et soulagée à la fois d'Akira ne leur parvint que quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne se précipite sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras, des larmes plein les yeux.

"Bon sang, vous nous avez fait une peur terrible ! Ils n'arrivaient pas à vous retrouver !" balbutia-t-il entre ses larmes, les bras toujours accrochés à ses amis.

A l'unisson, les deux garçon posèrent leur tête sur l'épaule d'Akira, l'enlaçant de leur bras libre.

Progressivement le calme et la sérénité revinrent habiter Akira et il se dégagea en souriant de l'étreinte de ses deux amis. Comme s'ils avaient été libérés d'un charme, les autres élèves, Torizawa-sensei et quelques bonzes se précipitèrent vers eux la bouche pleine de questions, de récriminations ou d'ordres. Mais le brouhaha ne parvenait pas jusqu'à Tôru, il avait l'impression que sa tête était plongée dans du coton, ce qui étant donné le nombre de bouches béantes et grimaçantes autour de lui devait être une bonne chose. Extrêmement las, il recourut au seul atout qui lui restait et leur offrit son plus beau sourire de princesse. Presque par empathie il sentit qu'à côté de lui, Yûjiro employait le même stratagème pour calmer la foule.

Les cris avaient cessés et maintenant Tôru se sentit poussé vers l'avant, Torizawa-sensei marchait devant eux et visiblement il devait vouloir qu'ils le suivent. Ils avancèrent tranquillement, toujours entourés de cette bulle de silence, comme s'ils étaient encore tous deux seuls dans l'obscurité et le silence de la grotte.

Il vit Kimishima se planter devant eux, le visage froncé, le corps tendu de colère, mais Tôru se contenta de le fixer d'un regard à la fois bovin et bouddhique. De toute évidence, il parlait, enfin vociférait et le professeur tentait de le faire se taire et partir, mais sans succès. Ils assistaient au spectacle avec la placidité bienveillante d'une statue. Mais soudain la main de l'élève s'abattit et sépara leurs deux mains jointes. En une fraction de seconde le monde extérieur s'écrasa sur Tôru, la douleur lancinante de sa jambe, les cris et le bruit, la peur, la fatigue et surtout le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait à Yû sur la plage.

Une main blanche se tendit vers la sienne pour la reprendre, pour renouer le contact, pour revenir dans leur monde à eux mais il la fuit, se jetant presque hors de portée, regardant le blond avec une terreur mêlée de honte. Puis il détourna les yeux et se mit à courir en direction de la route où l'ambulance les attendait.

xxx

Tôru passa le reste de la nuit prostré dans son silence, renfermé sur lui-même, aveugle à tous, sourd à tout ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on le transférait de la clinique à l'auberge. Une seule chose importait, une seule phrase hantait ses pensées : il avait embrassé son meilleur ami, et il avait aimé ça.

Quand Akira l'entraîna dans la salle de bain pour l'aider à se laver il s'en remit à lui, obéissant aux ordres, fermant les yeux quand l'autre lui rinçait les cheveux, frottant quand on lui disait de frotter, toujours inconscient du monde extérieur et sa seule action consciente fut de bloquer de son cerveau la présence de Yûjiro nu à quelques dix pas de là. Il laissa ce même président du conseil l'aider à mettre son pyjama et à se mettre au lit tout comme de l'autre côté de la pièce il savait que Mikata habillait Yû... non, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser...

Quand Akira et son suppléant quittèrent la pièce éteignant les lumières mais laissant grande ouverte la fenêtre pour que la lune baigne la pièce à travers les rayons de la moustiquaire, Tôru se tourna et se roula en boule malgré la douleur de sa jambe. Il ferma les yeux et les poings, le corps rigide. Peut-être que si il ne le regardait pas, si il ignorait sa présence, s'il essayait de l'oublier il finirait par ne plus avoir envie de se tourner vers lui et de lui prendre la main...

Malgré tous ses efforts il entendit Yû bouger dans le futon juste à côté du sien et il le sentit se rapprocher, son corps chaud à quelques centimètres de lui. Il devina la main qui descendait vers son bras, la question qui naissait sur les lèvres qu'il avait embrassées et une partie de lui souhaita de toutes ses forces que Yû le touche, qu'il le retourne et l'embrasse, qu'il fasse taire cette peur atroce dans son coeur. Mais la main retomba sans l'avoir touché et il sentit le blond se recoucher et lui tourner le dos. Et lorsque des sanglots se levèrent discrets et presque muets dans la pièce il ne put savoir si c'étaient les siens ou ceux de l'autre partie de lui-même.

xxx

Tôru resta muré dans son silence pendant tout le chemin du retour et les quelques jours qui suivirent. Yûjiro, lui parlait beaucoup, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre les aventures des princesses contre Crabor, le crabe mutant. Une fois revenu à l'internat Tôru se plongea corps et âmes dans ses études et dans les comptes du conseil, il partait tôt et revenait tard et dès qu'il posait un pied dans la chambre s'était pour grommeler un bonne nuit avant de se coucher face contre le mur, les yeux fermés, les lèvres closes et attendre des heures que le sommeil veuille bien de lui.

Akira tenta bien de l'approcher pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais le jeune homme trouvait toujours à ce moment là quelque chose d'urgent à faire ou brandissait l'excuse de la nourriture.

xxx

"Kôno !"

La porte de la salle du conseil claqua contre le mur et tous ceux qui levèrent les yeux de leur travail, tous sauf l'incriminé donc, virent la silhouette furieuse de l'ex-princesse future star du football Miko-chan.

"Il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, Kôno !"

Comme les eaux devant Moise, les élèves s'écartèrent pour le laisser arriver devant la table où le comptable travaillait, insensible semblait-il à l'agitation qui habitait le sportif. Furieux d'être ainsi ignoré, Mikochin s'empara du cahier de compte, obtenant un regard noir en échange.

"Rends-moi ça, Mikoto, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes âneries !"

"Non, et maintenant tu vas lever ton cul de ta chaise et aller voir Shihodani avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie."

L'assistance laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise devant le langage si peu châtié de l'ancienne princesse de l'Ouest.

"Je ne bougerais pas de cette chaise, Mikoto ! Et maintenant rends-moi ce livre de compte !"

"Non ! Il n'y a que toi pour faire entendre raison à Shihodani alors tu vas y aller et tu vas lui dire qu'il est hors de question qu'il accepte."

"Je n'irais nulle part, et d'abord qu'il accepte quoi ?"

Et l'audience acquiesça, qu'est-ce que l'ex-princesse de l'Est devait accepter ? Et pourquoi Kôno devait-il l'en empêcher.

"Qu'il accepte de sortir avec Kimishima. Aaaaaaaah ! Je l'ai dit !" vociféra Mikoto en se prenant la tête dans les mains, l'air horrifié.

Le livre de compte était retombé sur la table mais Tôru ne le vit pas.

"Qu'il quoi ?" demanda-t-il, la voix presque éteinte et le visage exsangue.

"C'est ce connard de Kimishima qui a dit à tout le monde qu'aujourd'hui il allait demander à Shihodani de sortir avec lui. Il a dit qu'il lui demanderait pendant la pause déjeuner sous le grand cerisier derrière la salle de musique. Aaaaaah ! Un pervers !" s'écria-t-il en recommençant son manège. "Il faut que tu arrêtes Shihodani, Kôno, il serait capable d'accepter cet abruti et alors... Alors j'aurais un gay dans mon entourage ! Noooooooon !" cria-t-il au ciel. "Si ma soeur apprend que l'un de mes amis est pédé s'en est fini pour moi, elle essaiera de me caser avec un des pervers qui tournent autour de Megumi et elle s'enfuira avec elle pour que je ne la revoie jamais !"

Mikoto s'était effondré sur le sol, la douleur et le désespoir l'accablant. Puis, vif comme l'hermine il se redressa.

"Tu dois me sauver, Kôno, tu dois empêcher ça !" hurla-t-il des larmes plein ses beaux yeux.

Et il faut croire que cela fonctionna car le comptable se leva d'un bond et fonça vers la porte.

"Bravo Kôno ! Mais... mais tu te trompes de direction, la salle de musique c'est par là !"

Ils ne revirent plus le comptable de l'après-midi et d'ici à la fin de la journée la nouvelle s'était déjà répandue dans tous les clubs et toutes les associations, Shihodani Yûjiro avait accepté d'accompagner Kamishima Kentaro au festival qui aurait lieu dans trois jours au temple à côté de l'école.

xxx

Tôru déchira trois feuilles du livre de comptes avant qu'Akira ne lui ordonne de laisser tomber et de rentrer se reposer. Mais c'était bien ça le problème, il ne voulait pas, ou plutôt ne pouvait pas se reposer. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait Yûjiro tel qu'il lui était apparu dans la grotte au milieu des étoiles de mica et s'il essayait de chasser cette image qui lui bouleversait l'estomac c'en était une autre qui s'offrait à lui, celle de ce même Yûjiro embrassé par ce gorille stupide de Kimishima. Voilà pourquoi il ne fermait pas l'oeil de la nuit, préférant passer la nuit à contempler le mur plutôt qu'à voir quelque chose d'aussi perturbant.

Ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas arriver, et surtout pas à lui. C'était de Yûjiro dont il s'agissait, son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait vraiment pas avoir envie d'embrasser son meilleur ami, la personne avec laquelle il s'entendait le mieux, celui qui le comprenait, qui le faisait rire et à qui il pouvait tout confier. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas...

Les épaules de Tôru s'affaissèrent et il sentit des larmes amères et douloureuses monter à ses yeux. Il serra les dents et tenta vainement de les refouler, mais les premières aiguilles d'eau déchirèrent ses joues et il se sentit tomber en morceaux.

Il ne pouvait pas vouloir Yû, il ne pouvait pas... Parce que si Yû-chan ne voulait pas de lui alors il perdrait son meilleur ami et cette pensée était encore plus insupportable et douloureuse que ce trou corrosif dans sa poitrine quand il pensait à Kamishima en train d'embrasser son Yûjiro.

xxx

Le matin du festival Tôru se réveilla d'un coup. Le ciel était encore obscur mais il avait pris une décision.

Kamishima ne saurait être un obstacle. Même si Yûjiro sortait avec lui ce gars-là avait le charisme d'une huître trop cuite, jamais il ne durerait, surtout aux côtés de quelqu'un d'explosif comme le blond. Et quand c'en serait fini avec le roi des imbéciles, qui resterait aux côtés de Yû ? Lui, Kôno Tôru, meilleur ami _ad vitam aeternam_. Pourquoi aller gâcher leur amitié autour de quelque chose qui passerait sûrement quand ils sortiraient de cet univers confiné de garçons. Pourquoi prendre un risque aussi grand alors qu'il pouvait rester ce qu"il était son meilleur ami ?

Satisfait de la réponse Tôru se rendormit enfin d'un sommeil paisible.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures reposantes plus tard il alla secouer Yû pour qu'il ne se mette pas en retard.

"Mneufchour ?" fut la réponse étrange qu'il obtint du blond avant de le guider comme à l'accoutumée vers la salle de bain.

Au petit déjeuner, déjà plus réveillé, le blond lui lança des regards plutôt suspicieux au-dessus de son plateau-repas. Mais le jeune homme les ignora et continua à bavarder doucement sur les derniers ragots du conseil des élèves, particulièrement celle incroyablement stupide qui prêtait une liaison torride à Mikata et Akira.

"Ok, ça suffit !" déclara Yûjiro quand ils revinrent dans leur chambre. "Qui êtes-vous, de quelle planète venez-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon colocataire autiste et neurasthénique ?" s'enquit-il amusé.

"Ah ouais, j'ai été un si mauvais ami que ça..."

"Pas qu'un peu mon neveu. Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit encore défait du brun.

Lequel brun détourna immédiatement les yeux à la recherche d'un peigne.

"Rien du tout, je me suis juste rendu compte que je me suis comporté comme un con." dit-il en cherchant soigneusement un peigne dans la trousse de toilette posée sur son bureau.

"Comme ça, tout simplement ?"

"Comme ça, tout simplement." affirma-t-il.

Renonçant à chercher un peigne dont il n'avait pas besoin il reposa les yeux sur son meilleur ami, évitant avec soin de penser à son lit défait.

"On oublie tout et on recommence ?"

Le sourire de Yûjiro fut presque violent.

"Avec toi il faut toujours oublier, c'est ça ?"

Tôru vit les poings se refermer sur ses draps et un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux de son ami puis il relâcha ses draps et son visage se détendit.

"Puisqu'il le faut." déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main droite pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

Ils se rendirent à l'école ensembles.

"Kamishima n'est pas sur tes talons ?"

"Oh non, je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on cesse de rentrer et de partir ensemble jusqu'à ce soir."

Yûjiro regarda avec passion ses ongles.

"Ah oui, c'est ce soir que vous allez au festival..."

Le gros chien tout couturé qui pissait contre le poteau semblait soudain très intéressant remarqua Tôru.

"On s'est donné rendez-vous à dix-huit heure trente en bas des marches du temple."

Un groupe de corbeaux passa sur leur droite.

'Tu savais qu'il m'a demandé de mettre un yukata de femme qu'on a retrouvé dans la salle des trésors du club ? Je crois que ce fut un de ceux du président Arisada du temps où il était princesse..."

Tôru se dépêcha de sauter sur ce nouveau sujet de conversation.

Quand ils virent arriver Tôru les membres du conseil retinrent leur souffle, ces derniers jours sa présence avait rimé avec une ambiance morose, des heures supplémentaires à tenter de reprendre derrière lui pour corriger ses erreurs et leur président bien-aimé se trouvant dans un état qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de triste ce qui influait sur leur moral à tous.

Mais lorsque ce même Kôno rentra en leur souhaitant la bonne journée de son plus beau et lumineux sourire ils comprirent que leurs souffrances allaient prendre fin et qu'ils pourraient peut-être tout boucler à temps pour la rentrée.

Tôru se fit excuser à cinq heures. Il avait quelque chose à faire allégua-t-il.

Il s'était longtemps concerté avec lui-même avant d'en venir à cette décision, mais après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que son meilleur ami avait son premier rendez-vous avec un garçon et il était de son devoir de l'aider et de le soutenir autant qu'il pouvait même si ce garçon se trouvait être un imbécile comme Kamishima.

"Tiens, tu rentres tôt !" fut l'exclamation qu'il reçut en poussant la porte de la chambre.

"On a fini tôt."

Si Yûjiro crut ou non ce mensonge il n'en laissa rien paraître et revint à sa tâche ardue.

"A ton avis lequel, le orange avec les feuilles d'érable ou le bleu ciel avec les campanules ?" demanda-t-il en désignant les deux kimonos étendus sur le lit.

"Le bleu. Je crois que les feuilles d'érable jureraient avec ton teint blanc et tes cheveux blonds."

Yû lui sourit malicieusement.

"Une réponse digne d'une princesse."

Et il commença à se déshabiller.

Le visage en feu, Tôru se tourna et se mit à ranger ses crayons sur son bureau, crayons qu'il fit bien sûr tomber dans sa fébrilité.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, c'était Yûjiro, ils avaient passé une année à se changer ensemble dans les salles de classe quand ils étaient princesses !

"Tôru, est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider avec le obi s'il te plait ?"

La main gauche de Yû était toujours bandée, une légère entorse avait dit le médecin, mais pour légère qu'elle fut il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec cette main.

"Bien sûr."

Et, à genoux, suivant un à un les ordres, il se mit à faire l'énorme ceinture dont les deux bouts devaient finir par former un gracieux papillon dans le dos. Au bout du compte le papillon ne fut pas très gracieux, plutôt déséquilibré même, mais Yûjiro l'accepta avec philosophie.

Il se saisit ensuite de sa brosse et commença à se peigner.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir la petite bourse de soie qu'il y a dans mon sac s'il te plaît ?"

Tôru s'exécuta. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau une princesse en train de se changer.

"A ton avis quelles épingles à cheveux iraient bien ?"

"Bon sang mais tu as cambriolé le club théâtre ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression que certaines de ces épingles sont très vieilles et je crois que celles-là sont en jade !"

"C'était dans la salle où on entrepose les affaires des princesses, je crois qu'il y a plein de..." il s'arrêta soudainement. "Ah, non, ne fais pas cette tête-là, ce sont les affaires des princesses, tu ne peux pas te mettre à les revendre, c'est un des trésors de l'école !"

Mais déjà Tôru était occupé à calculer le nombre d'années d'existence de l'école multiplié par le nombre d'occasions multiplié par le nombre moyen de princesses par an... et Yûjiro le frappa avec un dictionnaire pour tenter de faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans cette tête obsédée par l'argent.

"Viens plutôt m'aider à me remonter les cheveux au lieu de faire des plans sur la comète !"

Il s'assit au bureau et commença à trier les accessoires.

Obéissant, Tôru attrapa les petites épingles et commença à tordre les cheveux blonds pour les ramener sur le haut du crâne.

"Eh, attention, tu tires !"

"Désolé."

Il reprit son ouvrage plus doucement, cachant la longue torsade sous une partie des cheveux. Il commença à mettre les épingles, vérifiant si les mèches ne tombaient pas.

Il était en train d'accrocher une mèche rebelle sur la nuque quand il entendit comme une sorte de hoquet.

"Je t'ai fait mal ?"

Yûjiro répondit par une sorte de grognement négatif et Tôru reparti à l'attaque de cette mèche indisciplinée, mais une fois de plus il entendit cet espèce de hoquet étrange et il s'arrêta immédiatement pour regarder son meilleur ami qui avait fermé les yeux et respirait lentement, les joues empourprées. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient posés sur la nuque nue et sensible. Il les retira comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Posément les yeux de Yûjiro s'ouvrirent et le jeune homme se sentit soudain comme une souris hypnotisée par un serpent.

"Et mes mèches volages, j'en fais quoi ?" demanda-t-il nonchalamment et avec un brin de cruauté.

Sans rien, dire, toujours tremblant, Tôru repris position derrière son meilleur ami et tendit la main vers la mèche élusive. Mais il ne réussit pas à la prendre, ses doigts s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres de la peau et par un étrange effet de son imagination il lui sembla que l'odeur fleurie qu'il associait à Yûjiro montait jusqu'à lui pour l'étourdir.

"Alors ?" ronronna le blond, les yeux de nouveau fermés.

Ses doigts attrapèrent la boucle blonde et il sentit des frissons électriques le parcourir quand il effleura la soie brûlante du cou de son meilleur ami.

Il avait du mal à respirer et ses joues le brûlaient et son corps tremblait. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

"Kamishima..."

"Quoi Kamishima ?" Yûjiro ouvrit les yeux, visiblement mécontent de devoir penser à celui avec qui il avait rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure.

La tension dans le corps de Tôru diminua.

"Tu devrais faire attention avec lui..." hasarda-t-il, disant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"Faire attention ?" demanda Yû-chan, goguenard tout en lui tendant les épingles qu'il avait choisies.

Tôru les prit et continua à parler de la première chose venue qui l'empêcherait de fixer cette nuque et de rougir comme une pucelle.

"Oui, ce type... enfin ces intentions... enfin bref, je suis sûr qu'en fait il..."

"Veut abuser de mon corps ?" finit généreusement Yûjiro avant de se lever de sa chaise et de clouer le brun d'un regard meurtrier.

Tôru se recroquevilla sur lui-même. L'atmosphère avait définitivement changé mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Et pourquoi croies-tu ça, Tôrû-chan ?" demanda-t-il, un sourire sinistre plaqué sur sa gueule de fauve.

"Ben... je... La façon dont il te regarde d'abord... et puis cette manie de vouloir t'habiller en fille... et..."

Yûjiro avançait vers lui et il recula jusqu'à ce que le lit l'arrête. Yû se pencha vers lui et prit son menton dans sa main.

"Dis-moi, Tôru, est-ce que tu ne serais pas jaloux des fois ?"

Le brun déglutit, c'était juste impossible. Il n'avait pas le droit...

Un crochet du droit l'envoya s'aplatir contre le kimono aux feuilles d'érable. Abasourdi, il regarda Yûjiro ranger rageusement son argent dans la petite bourse assortie à son kimono.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..."

"Ferme-là !" aboya le blond en se retournant vers lui et Tôru sentit le désir de remonter ses jambes contre lui et de se glisser dans l'obscurité pour se faire oublier.

"De deux choses l'une, soit tu décides de jouer au bon copain une bonne fois pour toutes et tu me fous la paix avec tes atermoiements, tes poussées d'hormones et tes crises de jalousie, soit tu te comportes comme un hommes, tu acceptes ce que tu ressens et tu viens me le dire. Mais en tout cas tant que tu n'auras pas pris une décision tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. C'est compris ? Parce que moi je ne risque pas d'oublier !"

Et sur ce il partit en claquant la porte.

xxx

Les mots de Yûjiro mirent longtemps à pénétrer le cerveau de Tôru, mais le ton lui était sans appel et il sut tout de suite qu'il avait fait la dernière connerie et que cette fois on ne lui pardonnerait pas. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait faire un choix, il resta tétanisé. Peut-être que s'il laissait le temps passer assez longtemps il pourrait s'en sortir et tout redeviendrait comme avant... Mais non, Yûjiro avait pris sa décision et quand cette tête de mule se mettait une idée en tête il devenait plus intransigeant qu'un inquisiteur. Il devait choisir alors, mais choisir quoi ? D'un côté il y avait l'amitié presque fraternelle, cette entente formidable, ces moments de franche rigolade, ces rires, ces moments de doute, ces mauvais tours joués à Mikoto, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà eu, qu'il connaissait bien et qui réchauffait son coeur. De l'autre il y avait cette chose qui grandissait en lui, cette douleur, cette peur, cette jalousie, les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, la nuque nue de Yûjiro, l'inconnu. Pourquoi irait-il échanger la solidité et la sûreté de sa relation actuelle contre l'instabilité et l'effroi de l'inconnu ? Après tout n'était-ce pas déjà le choix qu'il avait fait ce matin ?

Mais soudain, avec un réalisme effarant, il se vit dans cinq ans de cela, à la fac, en train de rire avec de nouveaux amis et croiser Yûjiro dans la rue. Une fois séparés, hors du lycée ils échangeraient à peine un salut et quelques nouvelles lors des soirées de réunion des anciens, peut-être s'il avait de la chance une carte au nouvel an...

Et s'il changeait sa relation avec Yûjiro ? Etrangement il ne vit rien, il était incapable de savoir comment ça allait se terminer, mais il sentait jusqu'au tréfonds de ses entrailles que ça en valait la peine, tout plutôt que de le laisser volontairement s'échapper de plus en plus loin de lui.

Il ressentit un calme étrange descendre sur lui. Il avait pris sa décision à présent, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences il les affronterait.

Il regarda l'heure à la pendule posée sur le bureau, cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Yûjiro avait retrouvé Kamishima, mais il serait bien damné s'il les laissait passer cette soirée tous les deux, Yû-chan était son meilleur ami et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser entre les griffes de ce porc-épic.

xxx

L'avenue centrale menant au temple était surchargée d'échoppes, de cris et de monde. Le coeur battant la chamade après avoir grimpé quatre à quatre les marches, Tôru survola la foule du regard. Il avait un étrange sentiment d'urgence comme si quelque chose allait arriver à Yûjiro s'il ne le trouvait pas à temps.

Il se mit à courir à travers les stands, bousculant, lançant à peine une excuse, retournant de parfaites inconnues aux cheveux blonds avec une effronterie brutale avant de demander platement pardon. Il ne jeta pas un regard aux poissons rouges qui appelaient les enfants de leur queue frétillante, la douceur échevelée des barbes à papa ne le fit pas plus ralentir, et malgré toutes les odeurs délicieuses qui s'échappaient du stand de takoyaki il ne décèlera pas.

Pendant quinze éternelles minutes il arpenta le lieu de fond en comble, de bout en bout, à l'endroit puis à l'envers, mais toujours pas de trace du blond au kimono bleu. Ce qu'il craignait risquait de s'être déjà réalisé, Kamishima l'avait entraîné dans un endroit sombre et peu fréquenté pour lui faire des choses... Des choses que Tôru n'avait pas encore faites à Yûjiro, et qu'il ne voulait pas que cette enflure soit le premier à faire... Voir même, il ne voulait pas du tout que Kamishima les fasse parce que c'était juste trop... horriblement repoussant.

Il quitta la foule heureuse et bigarrée pour commencer à chercher dans les coins sombres : le jardin peu éclairé derrière le temple, les bosquets touffus un peu plus en retrait de l'avenue principale, l'ombre du grand arbre protecteur, l'obscurité de la cabane à outils... Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à trouver fut un nombre hallucinant de couples dans diverses positions et divers états d'effeuillage. Il eut même la vision très dérangeant d'un papi et d'une mamie en train de se bécoter dans les buissons et madame semblait ne rien porter sous son yukata... yeurk... sans compter qu'il les connaissait, c'étaient le tenancier de la supérette et la vieille qui tenait la librairie sur le chemin de l'école. Définitivement beurk !

Il lui restait encore un endroit où chercher, c'était le plus éloigné de tous et le plus difficile d'accès puisqu'il fallait passer derrière le vigilant prêtre shinto qui en bloquait l'accès dans une volonté affichée de ne pas voir la luxure et la débauche souiller la source sacrée où il lavait ses légumes.

"Alors mon garçon, tu veux acheter un talisman ?" proposa le vieil homme toujours prompt à penser aux affaires.

"Euh... oui"

Et Tôru s'accouda au comptoir.

"Laisse-moi deviner, mon garçon... un talisman pour attirer l'être aimé, c'est bien ça ?" demanda le prêtre une lueur amusée dans les yeux. "Bien sûr que c'est ça ; à ton âge c'est toujours les filles, les filles, les filles... Quand j'étais jeune..."

Oh chouette, il avait réussi à le pousser à radoter ! Il ne s'en sortirait pas facilement à moins que le vieux ne s'endorme d'ennui...

"Tôru ?"

L'interpellé sursauta en sentant la main se poser sur son épaule.

"Akira ? Et Mikata ?"

A les voir comme ça, l'un à côté de l'autre, tous deux en yukata, un poisson rouge dans son sachet accroché à la main d'Akira, Tôru eut une étrange impression, la façon dont ils se tenaient tous deux si près l'un de l'autre et cette espèce d'aura d'entente autour d'eux, c'était comme si... Non, impossible.

"... ici ?" fut tout ce que Tôru réussit à comprendre de ce qui lui était dit tant il était troublé par l'apparition du président et du vice-président.

"Je..."

"Le jeune homme achetait un de nos talismans." interrompit le prêtre. "Car nous avons les meilleurs talismans pour tous les problèmes d'amour, d'angoisses ou d'examens. Mais vous jeunes gens, je sais ce que vous voulez..." dit-il d'un air entendu.

Et soudain tout le sang quitta le visage de Mikata et rempli celui d'Akira.

"Mais... mais..." bredouillèrent-ils à l'unisson.

"Pas la peine de vous cacher, j'ai tout de suite compris en vous voyant."

"Hein, mais ?"

A présent le vieil homme était entièrement focalisé sur ses deux nouveaux clients et Tôru se baissa sans faire de bruit avant de commencer à faire le tour du stand à genoux.

"C'est assez évidents jeunes gens. Et ça arrive tout le temps."

Une purée de sons sortit de la bouche des jeunes gens en question mais le brun ne s'attarda pas, il avait une princesse, enfin ex-princesse à sauver.

"Mais oui, ça se voit que vous êtes tous deux amoureux de la même fille. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas la faire se diviser mais je peux vous vendre..."

Le reste du discours se perdit dans la nuit alors que Tôru courait sur le chemin qui le mènerait près de la source sacrée, là où selon la légende locale, un couple devait s'embrasser un soir d'été pour que leur amour soit éternel.

La source sacrée scintillait sous la lumière des étoiles et celle beaucoup plus proche des lampions du festival mais pas de trace de Yûjiro. Tous ces efforts pour rien ! Il soupirait de découragement quand sur sa droite un buisson se mit à bouger et il discerna un éclair bleu et violet.

"Yûjiro ! N'aie crainte, je viens de sauver !" s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers le lieu du crime.

"De quoi ?"

Yûjiro se redressa, émergeant des buissons, échevelé, une de ses épingles dans la main.

Etrangement, Tôru se sentit arrêté dans son élan héroïque.

"Ben je viens te sauver des mains baladeuses de Kamishima..." hasarda-t-il.

Le visage de Yû se fit plus dur que l'acier.

"Et tu t'apprêtait à me sauver parce que ? Parce que tu te sentais chevaleresque ? Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami ? Parce que je suis une princesse sans défense ?" Le ton était glacial et dans la pénombre ses mains qui jouaient avec l'épingle à cheveux paraissaient froides comme le marbre.

Inconsciemment, Kôno Tôru redressa la poitrine et prit une longue inspiration. Puis il s'avança vers le blond et lui prit délicatement la tige bleue.

"Non, juste parce que je suis amoureux de toi et je ne supporte pas qu'un autre te touche" dit-il maladroitement en enfonçant d'une main tremblante l'épingle dans la chevelure soyeuse.

"Quoi ?"

Deux mains l'avaient solidement agrippé par le T-shirt.

"Répète ce que tu viens de dire !" lui aboya-t-il, le visage tellement fermé qu'on l'aurait dit dans une rage folle.

Mais Tôru le laissa faire.

"Je suis amoureux de toi. Et je ne supporte pas qu'un autre te touche." Cette fois sa voix n'avait pas chevroté et ses mains étaient fermes tandis qu'elles s'emparaient d'une mèche rebelle à la base du cou.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose, les deux mains le tirèrent vers l'avant et une bouche rencontra la sienne avec une force qui aurait dû lui faire tomber des dents mais qui ne fit que faire vibrer son corps au niveau de son coeur, de son estomac et en dessous encore. Ses deux mains se refermèrent sur cette nuque blanche qui l'avait fait frissonner et il se mit en devoir de faire chanceler tout le corps de Yû en la caressant jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient ivres de contact. Des lignes de feu commencèrent à apparaître dans son dos, sous son T-shirt et il sentit le contact descendre jusque dans ses genoux, les faisant vaciller, sans compter cette langue qui lui faisait des choses qui n'auraient pas dû être possibles. Il sentit un gémissement de plaisir monter en lui...

Mais le gémissement qu'il entendit avait tout d'une lamentation douloureuse. Ses mains quittèrent immédiatement la peau du blond et leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?" demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet de la violence de ses sentiments et de celle encore plus forte de la soif qui l'assaillait en regardant les lèvres rouges et ouvertes, les cheveux à moitié libérés et les yeux brillants.

"Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mal." répondit l'autre en souriant.

Il s'avança plus près de la source.

"C'est lui qui a dû gémir."

Et il écarta les buissons et Tôru découvrit le visage inconscient et marbré de bleusde Kentaro Kamishima.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

"Oh, il a juste essayé de me mettre une main sous le kimono alors je lui ai envoyé une droite et il s'est étalé." fut la réponse qu'il obtint accompagnée de ce sourire sadique qui lui avait valu le surnom de Sorcière de l'Est. "Mais je crois que nous étions en train de faire quelque chose..."

Tôru recula quelque peu devant l'éclat du regard qui se posait sur lui, il avait cette très nette impression qu'il allait finir dévoré par une bête sauvage.

"Tu sais, j'ai vu Akira et Mikata ensemble, tu penses qu'ils..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, des mains s'étaient emparées de son corps et des lèvres clamaient les siennes, ses genoux déclarèrent forfait et il s'accrocha désespérément à son meilleur ami et aimé. Pendant une seconde il pensa que c'était exactement ce que devait ressentir une princesse dans les bras de son prince, puis il cessa de penser.

fin


End file.
